<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【莱吉】穿军靴的猫 by LueSakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926156">【莱吉】穿军靴的猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueSakura/pseuds/LueSakura'>LueSakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueSakura/pseuds/LueSakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(由于薇尔丹蒂的玩笑，一觉醒来，吉喵和大公来到了对方的世界。)<br/>没错，我就是想云撸猫了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“吉尔菲艾斯！”<br/>“是！”<br/>“你到底是我的什么人？你有什么资格对我说这些话！”<br/>……</p><p>脑海中如同过电影一般反反复复回放，帝国军一级上将吉尔菲艾斯躺在元帅莱因哈特为他精心准备的床上辗转反侧。<br/>自己明明给出了答案，为什么却有些落寞呢？他知道除了为莱茵哈特作出与两人曾经理想背道而驰的决定而感到悲痛外，心中还是免不了有些伤感，今后和莱因哈特的关系大概只能止于主君和部属而已了。<br/>床头的电子钟显示凌晨三点，吉尔菲艾斯想到明日还有会要开，叹了一口气，最终合上了眼。</p><p>而这个年轻人不知道，未来自己将会有怎样的一场奇遇。或许是薇尔丹蒂的玩笑，将两条本应平行的命运丝线扰乱相缠在一起罢了。</p><p>早上7点，睡眠不足的吉尔菲艾斯在生物钟的作用下睁开了眼睛，除了些许困乏外，还伴随着一阵腰酸背痛。<br/>自己怎么会睡在地上？吉尔菲艾斯感到奇怪，他看了一眼周围陌生的陈设，不对，这里不是自己的房间，而且……这些朴素却小巧精致家具似乎……给孩童用更合适一些。<br/>突然一阵敲门声打断了他的思路。<br/>“大公殿下，您醒了吗？我进来了啊。”吉尔菲艾斯还未来得及反应大公是谁时，却看到了诡异的一幕:一只站立的棕红色的幼猫打开了门，似乎笑眯眯的脸上在见到吉尔菲艾斯的那一瞬变了模样。<br/>“喵，人类?！”<br/>幼猫大叫着，毫不犹豫关了房门，随后吉尔菲艾斯听到钥匙锁门的声音。<br/>这到底是怎么回事？猫咪会说人话?我在做梦吗？震惊的显然不止幼猫，狠狠掐了一把脸也没有把自己疼醒的吉尔菲艾斯更加疑惑了。<br/>不过这个陌生的环境显然没有给他消化信息的时间。<br/>急促而整齐的军靴踏地的声音从门外响起，身为军人的吉尔菲艾斯再熟悉不过，他在床头柜里意外翻出一把小手枪，苦笑了一下，自己似乎被当作敌人被包围了呢。<br/>“里面的人类听着，朕不知道汝出于何种目的竟能来到此地，但你已被包围，插翅难逃。朕劝汝放弃抵抗，释放帝国大公，可饶汝不死。”<br/>举枪抵在门后随时准备反击的吉尔菲艾斯听到熟悉的声音立刻放下了一半儿的戒心，另一半则源于那奇怪的称谓和说法。他思索片刻试探着答道:<br/>“莱因哈特大人?”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你没事吧？别担心，我很快就救你出去。”其中的关切而温柔不言而明，吉尔菲艾斯备受感动的同时更加困惑了。<br/>“可这里只有我，没有什么敌人啊？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>紧贴门后的吉尔菲艾斯似乎听到了窸窸窣窣的谈话声。<br/>“混蛋，汝竟敢威胁朕的吉尔菲艾斯！少耍花招。否则——咚——”似是拳头锤墙的声音，吉尔菲艾斯听得一阵心疼，连忙辩解:<br/>“没人威胁我，莱茵哈特大人。这里只有真的我一个。不信的话打开房门便知。”<br/>少倾，解锁的声音响起，吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，对于将要见到的他已有所猜测。但开门的一瞬间<br/>——</p><p>自己果然被一群举着光束枪凶巴巴的喵包围了。虽然猫是一种可爱的生物，但此时自己举枪抵抗是极为不明智的表现，吉尔菲艾斯扔掉了自己的枪，打量着周围，两只士兵猫鱼贯入屋。<br/>站在最中间的喵，为什么这么眼熟？<br/>那只拥有如同莱因哈特大人全宇宙最为亮丽金色长毛猫上下打量着自己，冰蓝色的眼睛似乎也显现出困惑的模样。<br/>“报告陛下，未发现吉尔菲艾斯大公。”<br/>被称为陛下的金色长毛猫颔首作答，它以无与伦比的姿态昂首阔步，对吉尔菲艾斯命令道:<br/>“人类，蹲下。你太高了，看着你仰得我脖子疼。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯忍俊不禁，但仍然服从命令低头蹲下。<br/>似乎不满那个人噙满笑意的表情，金色长毛猫用它那肉乎乎的爪子使劲揉了揉吉尔菲艾斯红宝石溶液般的头发，再次仔细打量。<br/>宝石溶液的红发，暖蓝色的眼睛，熟悉的声音和温柔的笑意。<br/>豪奢闪耀的金毛，冰蓝色的眼睛，熟悉的军靴和非凡的气质。<br/>一个大胆猜想形成。</p><p>“你(您)是?”<br/>“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯(莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆)”<br/>“你(您)怎么变成了人(猫)?”<br/>一喵一人异口同声。</p><p>====<br/>这究竟是个什么地方？究竟是吉尔菲艾斯变成了喵还是喵变成了吉尔菲艾斯?所以我究竟是吉尔菲艾斯还是喵？(吉尔菲艾斯陷入了混乱……)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“齐格，要来点儿蛋糕吗？”<br/>“谢谢，安妮罗杰殿下。”吉尔菲艾斯接过安妮罗杰递来的蛋糕，他看着这只和莱因哈特喵拥有同样金色皮毛的安妮罗杰喵，此刻它系着绿丝带，举手投足间温柔而动人。<br/>即使安妮罗洁殿下成了猫咪，也是一只美丽而优雅的猫咪呢。吉尔菲艾斯如此想着，不自觉露出了腼腆的微笑。<br/>“哎呀，就算是另一个世界的齐格，也不要那么拘谨和见外。”安妮罗杰喵回以微笑，然后转头向莱茵哈特喵说:<br/>“莱因哈特，齐格住的地方安排好了吗？”<br/>“放心吧，姐姐。说到这个，多亏了工部尚书席尔瓦贝尔希喵当初力谏我为了迎宾或是养宠物留了一套人类用的家具，我现在已经命喵们搬到了我的房间了。”<br/>“啧——”，吉尔菲艾斯一听自己将和莱茵哈特喵同居一室被险些咖啡被烫到，他以不可思议的眼神望着莱因哈特喵，眨了眨眼，“陛下?”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，和朕住一起你有什么不满？”<br/>“不不……不是的……只是不用这么麻烦的，我住今天醒来的地方就可以了。”<br/>“大公的临时客房地方太小了，放不下人类的那些家具。就算你是人类，但你也是吉尔菲艾斯，放心吧，朕会好好饲养你的。”莱因哈特喵不知为何冰蓝色眼中闪烁着奇异的光彩。<br/>饲养?虽然站在这个被猫咪统治而人类由于稀少极少数人为争取所谓的生存权利成为kb分子而大部分人成为猫咪们的珍贵宠物的银河系来说的确没什么问题，但吉尔菲艾斯还是感觉有些奇怪。<br/>嗯，大概是因为自己从未体验过被猫咪包养吧。<br/>“莱因哈特，齐格虽是人类，但在他世界里人类的地位和这个世界我们的地位是一样的。”安妮罗杰喵有些不悦，“齐格是我们的客人啊。”<br/>“喵呜，我知错了，姐姐。”莱因哈特喵此刻完全没有平时身为皇帝的威严，用软软的声音回复着。沉浸其中的吉尔菲尔斯突然感觉到什么东西在拍打着自己，他抿了口咖啡悄悄向后一瞥，原来是莱因哈特喵在用尾巴暗示自己。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯心领神会。<br/>“安妮罗杰殿下，陛下只是开玩笑罢了，请您不要放在心上。”<br/>女大公安妮罗杰喵走后，莱因哈特喵灵巧地跳到了吉尔菲艾斯身上，一脸严肃:<br/>“抱歉……吉尔菲艾斯，朕为刚才的失言向你道歉。”<br/>“陛下……”<br/>看到吉尔菲艾斯如三月暖阳般和煦的笑容，莱因哈特喵早就知道这个拥有和自己挚友相同灵魂的人类早就包容谅解了自己。于是它继续鼓起勇气说:<br/>“关于……早上的那个，朕虽然不知道对你们人类而言是否有着非凡的意义，但朕会对你负责的！”说完莱茵哈特喵的脸颊上肉眼可见泛起了红色。<br/>“早上?哪个?”吉尔菲艾斯有些疑惑。<br/>“喵呜！笨蛋吉尔菲艾斯！”莱茵哈特喵鼓起了腮帮子，不满地抓挠人类的头发。看到他仍瞪大暖蓝色的眼睛，一脸无辜而困惑。莱茵哈特喵如同泄了气的皮球，一副败给你的样子伏在吉尔菲艾斯耳边，悄声说:<br/>“笨蛋，是那个吻啦，喵～。”<br/>…………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯喵望着即使是人类也如黄金天使般的莱因哈特大人用他那玫瑰花般的嘴唇轻吻自己的额头时，它的大脑瞬间宕机了。在开机重启时，若它的皮毛不是红色的，吉尔菲艾斯喵的脸一定和煮熟的螃蟹一样，无论是温度还是颜色。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你为什么现在没有变回人?或者我怎么还没从梦里醒来?”帝国军元帅莱茵哈特此时不停抚摸着这只大早上敲开自己房间自称吉尔菲艾斯的穿着军靴的红猫，随手捏捏手感颇好的肉球，流露出迷惑的表情。<br/>“话说你怎么了？身体突然怎么烫?刚刚还好好的。”<br/>“莱……莱因哈特大人，我没事。”由于cpu过热而死机终于重启成功的吉尔菲艾斯喵叹了口气:<br/>“因为我不是青蛙王子，您也不是公主。莱因哈特大人，或许您会觉得奇怪，但我生来就是这副模样。而且，我刚刚掐了自己的尾巴，确信这不是梦喵～”<br/>半小时后，搜遍军队每一个角落也未寻到帝国军一级上将齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。<br/>在核对战舰等工具数量后，莱因哈特有些相信了那只拥有和吉尔菲艾斯红宝石溶液发色相同颜色的猫的猜想:<br/>吉尔菲艾斯和吉尔菲艾斯喵由于某种原因，穿越到了对方的世界。<br/>莱因哈特一想到昨天不愉快的经历，现在反而松了口气。但随之而来的还有不少麻烦，比如眼下的会议怎么开?<br/>“立刻传罗严塔尔、米达麦亚，奥贝斯坦进来。”<br/>=====<br/>小剧场:<br/>1.莱喵捡到一只人类吉尔菲艾斯为什么开心?<br/>莱喵:我有人了！我有人了！你们有吗？吉尔菲艾斯这样的。<br/>(译:我有猫了！我有猫了！你们有吗？像吉喵这样的乖巧可爱，随时随地任我摸的。)<br/>2.元帅莱意外刷到一条微博提问:<br/>怎样能知道出吉喵脸红呢？<br/>元帅莱:这题我会，在吉喵未生病的前提下，如果突然达到暖手宝的温度，就可知它脸红了，如果吉喵承受不住化成了一摊液体，请放到阴凉通风处等待其慢慢凝固。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔菲艾斯喵自我感觉像一件在聚光灯下的展览品，此刻被四双眼睛360°无死角的盯着。<br/>它被盯得发毛，仿佛自己赤身裸体站在众目睽睽一样的羞耻感油然而生，吉尔菲艾斯喵叹了口气，把头一歪，用它那圆溜溜如湖水一般波光粼粼的眼睛望着莱因哈特发出求救信号，莱因哈特甚至3秒后在这双蓝水晶里似乎看到了浮起的水雾，顿生怜爱之情。<br/>“阁下，您说这只猫是……吉尔菲艾斯提督?”米达麦亚恍若大梦初醒。<br/>“是的，但确切得说，这只……不这位吉尔菲艾斯提督是来自另一个世界的。”莱因哈特向在座的三人解释了事情的原委。米达麦亚和罗严塔尔不可思议的回望一下对方，最后连总参谋长奥贝斯坦万年不变的冷漠脸都肉眼可见的扭曲一下。<br/>“所以鉴于半小时后我们还有一场会议要开，诸位有何看法？”莱因哈特提问。<br/>“很简单，今日让吉尔菲艾斯提督请假便可。至于边境行星的情况汇报，吉尔菲艾斯提督委以他人即可。”奥贝斯坦依旧用他无机质的声音回复道。<br/>十分合理的解决方案，吉尔菲艾斯喵心里十分清楚自己身为一只猫，在这个以人为主导的世界，只不过是一只宠物罢了，即使自己可以言语，甚至带兵打仗 ，对于人类来说，岂不是太奇怪了吗？即便意外来到另外一个世界，也无自己的安身之处吗？<br/>莱因哈特看吉尔菲艾斯喵听完奥贝斯坦的话后，便无精打采耷拉着耳朵，低着头连刚刚闪烁着光芒的眼睛也晦暗不明了。原本打算同意奥贝斯坦的话咽了下去，于是他伸手抚摸安慰喵的同时，看向米达麦亚和罗严塔尔。<br/>“这次会议也就罢了，但讨伐贼军的大战将近，若吉尔菲艾斯舰队突然换将，恐造成军心不稳。”尤其是罗严克拉姆候爵和吉尔菲艾斯提督昨天发生的事，米达麦亚虽然说了半句话但指出了要点。<br/>“元帅阁下，下官有一个提议。”一言未发的罗严塔尔终于开了口，“既然需要吉尔菲艾斯提督，那么不如提前让它在军部会议亮个相如何？”一黑一蓝的妖瞳闪烁着。<br/>“哦?罗严塔尔，继续说下去。”莱因哈特一下子来了兴趣。<br/>……<br/>简单商议过后，莱茵哈特采取了罗严塔尔的提议，难得的是奥贝斯坦竟没有反对。<br/>“罗严塔尔，你竟然打算让一只猫指挥舰队?”米达麦亚拉住罗严塔尔追问道。<br/>“米达麦亚，那可不是一只普通的猫咪，那可是元帅阁下亲口承认的吉尔菲艾斯啊。”<br/>“可是……毕竟是只猫啊……”<br/>“除了外形，你觉得这只猫和吉尔菲艾斯有什么不同?”<br/>“嗯……”米达麦亚回想刚刚吉尔菲艾斯喵的表现，言行举止简直就是人类吉尔菲艾斯的翻版，“的确没什么不同。就是……”<br/>“就是什么？”<br/>米达麦亚挠了挠自己蜂蜜色的头发，有些不好意思，“就是……太可爱了！看看它那毛茸茸的，摸起来手感一定很好。如果日后有毛绒周边，我一定买一个送给艾芳。”<br/>“米达麦亚啊，连你都沦陷了啊。”罗严塔尔不禁用手扶额，“不过，那么区区吉尔菲艾斯舰队攻略起来，指日可待了。”<br/>========<br/>小剧场<br/>得知吉尔菲艾斯成了吉尔菲艾斯喵的总参谋长奥贝斯坦精神矍铄。<br/>“第二人有害论”由于对象变成了喵，自感危机解除了。<br/>奥贝斯坦:区区猫咪，就算会说人话，能指挥舰队，今后还不是乖乖当元帅的宠物。既然是元帅的私有物品，那就算了。<br/>可是未来的军务尚书万万没想到，本以为作为宠物和吉祥物的吉尔菲艾斯喵提督人气不降反升，全舰队人员士气高涨，他们甚至看起了《猫咪饲养手册》、《养猫咪心得》，写下了《吉喵观察记录》，一时间认真读书在舰队蔚然成风。更有甚者将吉喵的日常照片发到了网上，吉喵意外成为了帝国军民的网红猫咪，使罗严克拉姆候爵的支持率又上升了，不过这倒是后话了。<br/>于是，奥贝斯坦的“第二人有害论”成功扩展到了“第二喵有害论”了。<br/>奥贝斯坦去丞相府报告的时候，看到未来的皇帝正沉迷吸猫，回家抱着自家老狗感慨:这世界完蛋了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这章皇帝喵和吉尔菲艾斯，简而言之就是，宇宙顺猫大师不小心翻车了。大公，你的顺毛技术仍有提高的空间。<br/>罗:莫把老虎的孩子当猫。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>费沙八月的暑气未消，银河喵帝国的统治者正黏在它新式的人肉座椅上的批文件。今天莱因哈特喵难得没有披着如同狮子鬃毛一般的毛发，而是在它的“新宠”人类吉尔菲艾斯的建议并亲自操刀下，梳了个低马尾，上面还扎个和莱茵哈特喵瞳色相配的蓝色蝴蝶结。<br/>陛下的侍从官艾密尔十分感谢人类吉尔菲艾斯，自从这个和大公十分相像的人类到来后，莱因哈特喵的睡眠质量明显得到改善，在吉尔菲艾斯的督促下，居然不再酗酒，生活作息规律也向良性发展，仅仅几天的功夫，莱因哈特喵居然胖了2磅。<br/>比如现在陛下现在在批文件的同时，品尝着吉尔菲艾斯亲手制作的冰镇去核的牛奶葡萄和鲜榨石榴汁。<br/>毛茸茸的耳朵欢快的抖动着，据吉尔菲艾斯这几天的观察，这表明陛下的心情不错。于是他趁着莱因哈特喵聚精会神看文件的空余，适时递喂给它一些冰镇葡萄。<br/>这样的认真又可爱的莱因哈特让吉尔菲艾斯有些着迷，让他不禁联想到了与自己的莱因哈特大人形影不离相伴的日子。<br/>明明并不久远，为什么自己会怀念呢？或许就算日后自己回到原来的世界，但随着莱茵哈特大人不断荣升，自己真的还能紧紧跟随在莱因哈特那飘忽无定的步履左右吗？大概那时候自己只能将过去的美好回忆尘封在名为旧时光的匣子里，徒留自己去感怀与悼念。<br/>一想到这里，吉尔菲艾斯的心口似乎揉进了一把玻璃，但他还未来得及将苦涩浮于表面时，一只淡金色的幼猫吸引了他的注意力。<br/>这只幼猫小心翼翼的拉开皇帝陛下办公室大门一道缝，用它那毛茸茸的脑袋探头探脑了3次，注意到吉尔菲尔斯在看它时，甚至伸出爪子示意他出来。<br/>“肯拉特，你躲在哪里做什么？”莱因哈特喵不知如何发现“人肉座椅”原本黏在自己身上的视线突然走神了，它不满地环视一周后找出了罪魁祸首。<br/>肯拉特·冯·摩尔德，一想到那个自己在原来世界里刚收的小小侍从官，吉尔菲艾斯不由得感到亲切。<br/>“陛下……我……”名叫肯拉特的淡金色幼猫明显感受到了皇帝的怒意，战战兢兢地从门缝儿里挤了出来，说话结结巴巴。<br/>“陛下，我想肯拉特是来找我的，但他不想打扰您才这样做的。”吉尔菲艾斯赶紧打圆场。<br/>“哼╯^╰”，莱因哈特喵把头一撇。吉尔菲艾斯讨好似的摸了摸陛下的下巴，直到莱因哈特发出呼噜呼噜舒适声，才优雅地从它的人肉座椅上跳下来。“有什么事儿在这里说。”陛下最后补充道。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯感恩戴德般的回以微笑。<br/>“你想吃点心吗？”吉尔菲艾斯蹲下后，看着还有些颤抖的肯拉特喵温和说道。<br/>“谢谢，大公殿下……”<br/>“抱歉，我不是你所熟悉的吉尔菲艾斯大公，我想你知道的。”<br/>“大……吉尔菲艾斯先生，同盟的杨元帅邀请您去喝茶。”<br/>“杨？”<br/>“哦对了，你不知道，它现在已经是银河喵帝国宫廷史官了，它的养子现在是帝国宪政改革的带头人。”莱因哈特喵适时补充，“还好巴米利恩与杨会面时，采纳了吉尔菲艾斯喵的建议，要不然朕怎么也想不到他竟会钟情历史。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯在他心里的小本本上赶紧记下这一要点，以待日后。<br/>“你们还真是好朋友呢！”吉尔菲艾斯还没听出来莱因哈特喵这句话里另一层含义，他之前只在俘虏交换仪式上见过杨一面，看来给彼此都留下了深刻的印象。莱因哈特大人能多个好朋友却少个敌人真是太好了呢，他这样想着。<br/>“如果只是喝茶得话，我想没问题。”吉尔菲艾斯思索了一下自己近日的行程回复道。<br/>“不行，今天你得陪我去参加军部会议。”莱因哈特喵打断。<br/>“杨元帅的茶会时间是……明天……”肯拉特喵的声音细如蚊蚋。<br/>“会议会持续到明天的。”<br/>“陛下……明天是周末……”肯拉特喵用尽它毕生的勇气，喵呜一声，躲到了吉尔菲艾斯身后。<br/>“身为帝国的军人，加班有什么不对？吉尔菲艾斯，推掉。”莱因哈特喵理直气壮。<br/>“大公殿下就是这么被您气跑的……”<br/>“你……”气得有些炸毛的莱因哈特喵语气突然示弱，冰蓝色的眼睛中锐利也消失了，它抱着自己的爪子，头扭到一边“朕没有气跑吉尔菲艾斯喵。”<br/>“肯拉特，不许这样和陛下讲话。”意识自己的语气似乎有些严厉，吉尔菲艾斯轻抚了那只幼猫的软乎乎的头以作安慰，“不过，请你转告杨元帅我会按时参加的。”<br/>“嗯……好的，大……吉尔菲艾斯先生。”肯拉特觉得吉尔菲艾斯的手指似乎有某种魔力，否则自己的脸一被碰触怎会微微发烫呢，于是它晕晕乎乎地向陛下和吉尔菲艾斯告辞，临走时还被吉尔菲艾斯塞了一块小点心。<br/>好了，打发走了自己小侍从，接下来任务更加艰巨——<br/>“陛下——”吉尔菲艾斯向莱因哈特喵靠过来，不出意料的自己得到一个猫咪屁股，莱因哈特喵背对着自己，有模有样的对自己的话置若罔闻。<br/>“陛下，您这是在生气吗？”<br/>“难道朕不应该生气吗？”<br/>“我是想问您，您究竟是为了什么而生气，陛下?”<br/>“你到底想说什么，吉尔菲艾斯?”<br/>“我想以您的气量不会对一只不知轻重的小猫置气吧！”<br/>一直对着猫猫屁股的吉尔菲艾斯没有得到回答，于是继续自顾自说:<br/>“那就是您在生我的气了?”吉尔菲艾斯刚说完话，便眼前一黑，自己似乎被一个毛茸茸肉呼呼的东西砸到了脸，下意识双手扶住飞扑过来的陛下以免它受伤。自己却身体重心不稳，被迫躺倒在陛下特地为他准备的自动感应的电脑椅上。<br/>“陛下?”眼前一片漆黑的吉尔菲艾斯深刻理解了甜蜜的窒息感的含义，生理意义上的。<br/>有着11年养猫经验的吉尔菲艾斯一直误判了一件事情，就是将莱因哈特喵视为一只普通的猫咪，或许是平日里与它过分亲昵，自己都快忘了它是称霸银河的黄金有翼狮子。<br/>一片昏暗中，吉尔菲艾斯感觉到陛下正用它的爪子抚摸着自己的脸，力道有些重，自己都能感受到那毛绒肉垫之下的利爪。利爪轻而易举划开衣领，他甚至听到了衣扣落地的声音。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯——”莱因哈特喵低沉而令人迷醉的声音回荡在耳边，如同咒语一般让本能感到危险欲将陛下抱下去的吉尔菲艾斯停止了动作。<br/>陛下对吉尔菲艾斯地乖巧配合似乎感到很满意。它不停蹭着吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，留下浓郁到足以证明自己所有物的气味，盯着吉尔菲艾斯脖颈大动脉的位置，清澈的冰蓝色眼睛突然变得晦暗深沉。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯感觉脖子湿漉漉的似乎是被很尖细的针梳划过一样，虽达不到疼痛的地步但和窒息感莫名产生了一种奇妙而战栗的感觉。<br/>“不许再离开我。”这是命令，也是祈求，是曾痛失所爱的哀戚，亦是曾渐行渐远后的呼唤。<br/>“呜呜——”陛下有点奇怪，窒息到无法思考的吉尔菲艾斯只剩下这一个想法。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你为什么不回答朕。”莱因哈特喵拼命用爪子拍打吉。<br/>“呜呜——呜呜——呼吸……”<br/>突然意识到自己正坐在吉尔菲艾斯脸上，莱因哈特喵赶紧跳到他的肚子上。<br/>“呼——呼——”被憋得满脸通红的吉尔菲艾斯大口喘气，甚至挤出了几滴生理性泪花，而他暖蓝色孕满泪水眼中的猫咪天使周身似乎散发着光芒。<br/>“都是你的不好。身为朕的人，未经朕的允许就私自与其他猫约会。”<br/>“对不起……”<br/>“还有以后不许摸其他猫，你只能对我和姐姐好。对了，姐姐是母猫，你也不能摸。”<br/>“遵命，陛下。”<br/>“今天晚上在朕睡前半小时就寝，给朕暖被窝。”<br/>“遵……啊？”<br/>“你有什么不满吗？”<br/>“不，这是我的荣幸。”<br/>“很好。”莱茵哈特喵陛下站起来居高临下的望着吉尔菲艾斯，露出只有在胜利时令人炫目的微笑。<br/>在莱茵哈特拟定的不平等条约下，吉尔菲艾斯只有心甘情愿签订的份儿，且别无他法。<br/>同时吉尔菲艾斯也隐隐觉察到一件事，自己和那位素昧谋面的大公喵之间似乎有着某种联系，而自己来到这个世界绝非偶然。<br/>————————<br/>小剧场<br/>肯拉特喵:莱因哈特陛下每天都粘着大公殿下或是吉尔菲艾斯先生，身为殿下的侍从官，我太难了，喵～<br/>——————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔菲艾斯一想到今天下午要和一群猫咪开会就有些头痛。但此刻烦恼的不止他一人，还有一只猫。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯喵哆哆嗦嗦躺在奥贝斯坦怀里，元帅莱因哈特一进门就看到了这诡异的一幕。</p><p>时间回溯到十五分钟前。<br/>元帅莱茵哈特有要事处理，吉尔菲艾斯喵决定先参会等待。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵在路上碰见了毕典菲尔特提督。<br/>“早上好，毕典菲尔特提督。”吉尔菲艾斯喵亲切友好的打招呼。<br/>“早上好……吉尔……???”毕典菲尔特环视一圈，未见人影。<br/>“向下看。”<br/>“猫咪?！”毕典菲尔特难以置信的揉揉眼，再睁眼时，仍然是一只穿军靴的红色猫咪，它爪子里还抱着一摞文件。<br/>“啊，这个就说来话长了……先一起进去吧，提督。”<br/>毕典菲尔特放弃了思考，和一只猫进门的同时，众提督的目光都集中到了这一人一猫上。<br/>毕典菲尔特刚落座，他身旁的坎普便挑着眉毛悄声:“毕典菲尔特，你怎么把猫带到会上了。”<br/>“我保证，这不是我的猫。”<br/>无人理睬毕典菲尔特的保证，众人眼睛此刻都被那只红色小猫夺去了，吉尔菲艾斯喵从旁边的文件柜取了些无用的报纸叠在了元帅椅右手边第一张座椅上，灵巧地跳了上去。<br/>“嗯，高度正好。”吉尔菲艾斯喵自言自语着把文件铺在桌子上，乖巧落座。<br/>众人狠狠掐了自己一把，很好，这不是梦，而是无比迷幻的现实。<br/>“小猫咪，你坐得是吉尔菲艾斯提督的位置。”诸提督第一次由衷感谢了毕典菲尔特的“莽撞”。<br/>“嗯……实际上……我就是吉尔菲艾斯……由于某种原因，喵……”吉尔菲艾斯喵不知从何说起。<br/>“奥贝斯坦，他终于从毒药进化成女巫了吗？”毕典菲尔特顿悟了，其他人却糊涂了。“贵官是被女巫诅咒了吧。”<br/>众人:……<br/>“……”吉尔菲艾斯喵露出尴尬而不是礼貌的微笑。<br/>“这大概就是费沙新推出出来的仿生动物AI机器人吧，我儿子一直想要呢。”坎普终于说了一条能让众人信服的可能性，他托着下巴仔细端详着，“没见过这个样式，是定制款吧。我还记得这个有远程通话功能，喂，吉尔菲艾斯提督，你听得到我说话吗？”<br/>被误会成机器人的吉尔菲艾斯喵不知说什么是好。<br/>“喵呜——”吉尔菲艾斯喵突然被人抓着后颈皮提了起来。毕典菲尔特一脸兴奋，“哇哦，费沙那群奸商做的东西还真不错，做的还真像吉尔菲艾斯提督。我也好想有像我的猫咪机器人啊！”<br/>“请放下我，毕典菲尔特提督，我不是……呜呜……<br/>X﹏X”，被毕典菲尔特手法粗暴毫无章法蹂躏着，吉尔菲艾斯喵叫苦不迭。<br/>“咦?摸起来热乎乎还软乎乎的。你们要不要摸摸看啊？”<br/>众提督抬眼看了下门口，元帅似乎一时半会儿还不会来的样子。<br/>瓦列和鲁兹对视了一眼。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯提督是他们的上司，下属不该玩上司的猫。<br/>可是猫猫那么可爱，吉尔菲艾斯提督又好说话，只是摸一摸，没什么大不了吧？<br/>一秒钟后，两人点头达成共识。<br/>“哇，腰好软啊。”<br/>“手感真不错。”<br/>“肉球好Q弹。”<br/>“耳朵，耳朵让我摸摸……”<br/>……</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯喵气得想咬人，但一想到万一把哪位提督咬伤或划伤了，他们还得打狂犬疫苗。叹了口气，算了吧。<br/>“提督啊，我没照顾好您啊！”贝根格伦上校破门而入，一把夺过吉尔菲艾斯喵，众人目瞪口呆，甚至能看到他老父亲般追悔莫及的点点泪水。<br/>贝根格伦伏在吉尔菲艾斯喵耳边悄声说“提督放心，罗严塔尔提督已将事情原委告知于我 ，故特来救驾。”</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯喵从未想到他的副官是个被军人耽搁的影帝。<br/>只见贝根格伦一把鼻涕一把泪抹着吉尔菲艾斯喵，顺便还揩几把油，痛彻心扉地胡说八道，说吉尔菲艾斯在边境行星上接受了××教的馈赠，提督回来误食后竟变成了猫咪。<br/>“提督啊，我对不起您啊！明明……明明那些东西已经经我手调查了，却……还是让您……”贝根格伦泣不成声，他恨不得把吉尔菲艾斯喵揉进自己的怀里。<br/>多么扯淡的理由啊！吉尔菲艾斯喵心想，但众提督似乎折服在贝根格伦演技上了，他们竟信以为真，流露出同情的神色。其中还包括同去平定边境行星的鲁兹和瓦列。<br/>被揉得乱七八糟，又被一把鼻涕一把泪糊的难受的吉尔菲艾斯喵突然不想开会了。<br/>突然会议的大门再次被打开，吉尔菲艾斯喵惊魂未定，被揉的乱七八糟。挣脱开贝根格伦跳到了刚进门奥贝斯坦的怀里。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯提督，为何跳到我这里来？”奥贝斯坦波澜不惊的脸上浮起了一丝疑惑。<br/>“众所周知，您是狗派，对我而言，你这里是最安全的。对了，替我向斑斑问好。”<br/>奥贝斯坦不可置否。<br/>“奥贝斯坦竟然会养狗。他身为女巫不应该养黑猫吗？”毕典菲尔特重点永远这么偏。</p><p>乱成一锅粥的时候，万丈光芒又意气风发的莱因哈特就这样恰到好处的进来了，同行的还有米达麦亚和罗严塔尔提督。<br/>元帅莱因哈特看到这诡异的一幕，众提督肉眼可见他们的闪耀无比的元帅阁下掉了一半儿的颜色和光辉。<br/>我还没抱过吉尔菲艾斯喵呢！莱因哈特看着无精打采的吉尔菲艾斯喵仍缩在总参谋长的怀里，手中的笔险些折断。<br/>于是会议在无比沉闷、压抑的氛围中度过。<br/>商讨贼军的军事细节已定，吉尔菲艾斯提督由于特殊原因，不方便指挥和调节之处，由贝根格伦上校代为协管，吉尔菲艾斯舰队总指挥权不变，仍为吉尔菲艾斯管辖。<br/>于是，银河的童话又乱七八糟的翻过去的一页。且待后续。<br/>=========<br/>小剧场:<br/>罗严塔尔:米达麦亚，你叹什么气啊？<br/>米达麦亚:唉，会后我听毕典说了，早知道我就早点进来开会了。我也好想撸猫啊！(T＿T)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近战争形势一片大好，但是帝国元帅莱因哈特却多了一个可以被称为甜蜜的烦恼。<br/>前几天身为有猫人士的莱因哈特从贝根格伦上校那里顺走了《猫咪饲养手册》和一厚打私人珍藏的吉喵照片。从书上了解到有些猫咪有钻主人被窝的习惯后，莱茵哈特每天早上都期待着自己一睁眼就能收获一只乖巧熟睡中的红色猫咪。可是自己都期待了三天，吉尔菲艾斯喵连自己的卧室都没进过。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵为什么不和我一起睡觉呢？<br/>莱茵哈特百思不得其解。<br/>于是他打算请教有经验的相关人士。可是放眼一看帝国军，没人养过宠物，除了奥贝斯坦。<br/>可奥贝斯坦养的是狗，更何况一想到前几天开会吉尔菲艾斯喵缩在他身上，莱因哈特就给自己的总参谋长画了一个大大的叉。<br/>思来想去，于是他打算抄看起来功课比他做得全的贝根格伦的作业。<br/>贝根格伦还在痛失珍藏而哀嚎，不过好在他的同僚兼好友布罗割爱自己的吉喵珍藏电子相册使他聊以自慰。<br/>当贝根格伦还神游在那张陷入提督座椅的团子吉喵睡颜照片中，耳边传来元帅清冽却颇为烦恼的声音：<br/>“怎样让猫咪和自己更加亲近一些呢？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵提督吗？贝根格伦意识到，元帅阁下是在向自己倾诉烦恼。可元帅阁下和提督关系一向很好吗？虽然之前传出了二人不和的言论，但早将自家上司视为亲儿子贝根格伦早已偏心的将两人不合的问题扣到了元帅阁下身上。尽管如此上司与顶头上司之间的事，还是不容自己置喙的。<br/>“您为什么不和它亲自聊聊呢？”<br/>贝根格伦如此建言道。<br/>即使我什么都不言语，吉尔菲艾斯总会了解我的，在此的11年间我们一直如此，直到……莱因哈特本想这么回复，但他此次前来为了寻求建议的，而非抬杠。<br/>孩提时代，也曾经和吉尔菲艾斯不知吵过多少次架，问题每每总是出在莱因哈特身上，而最后以笑容包容一切的也总是吉尔菲艾斯。那么，另一个世界的吉尔菲艾斯喵呢？它是否了解并包容着它那个世界的莱因哈特喵呢？而它是否如吉尔菲艾斯一样理解自己呢？<br/>莱因哈特突然发现他似乎并没有认真地了解吉尔菲艾斯喵，他总是下意识地认为这只红色小猫理应了解自己一切，是自己的半身，即便它来自另一个世界。<br/>事实上，即使是半身，即使了解对方所想，即使亲密无间相互陪伴十年，我们仍然会为了各自的坚持而争执，原来我们仍然是独立的个体。当自己明白这一点时，他和吉尔菲艾斯之间的无瑕的友谊已经产生了裂痕。莱因哈特感叹之余，突然觉得贝根格伦说的有几分道理。<br/>为什么不和它主动聊聊呢？就像自己十岁那年向那个红发男孩主动伸出手那样。<br/>银河帝国元帅向自己的下属道谢，正要离去时，注意到了下属手里的电子相册。</p><p>“卿手里拿的是？”</p><p>于是元帅不仅得到了有益的建议，还顺道得了最新的吉喵舰队工作照。看来今后可以多来这里逛逛，莱因哈特心想。<br/>是夜，贝根格伦和布罗的房间里传来了哀嚎的哭声。<br/>备份！传网！这是他们血与泪的教训，也是日后大火的吸猫账号“今天提督喵也好乖”的由来，这倒留作后话了。</p><p> </p><p>“吉尔菲艾斯喵，我……可以进来吗？”<br/>“请进——喵～”<br/>帝国元帅一进门，便看见自家的事业型猫咪似乎正看着文件，桌子上还摆着自己从罗严塔尔那里顺过来的小号的陶瓷杯，从杯子的精美而繁复的花纹看，定然价值不菲，想必是位名花赠予的定情信物。只可惜落花有意流水无情，反正罗严塔尔用不上，吉尔菲艾斯喵又正好缺个它可以用的杯子，莱因哈特便讨来送给了自家喵喵。<br/>“阁下？”红色猫咪放下自己手里的活计，从椅子上跳了下来。“这么晚了，您怎么来了？”<br/>“原来你也知道时间晚了呀，吉尔菲艾斯喵。”莱因哈特径直走到它的办公桌前，扫了一眼桌上的物什，眉头一皱。“你不能喝咖啡的，回头我让人给你换成酸奶。”<br/>这是帝国元帅连翻3天《猫咪饲养手册》的成果——不要给猫咪摄入咖啡因和乳糖。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵本想表示自己喝咖啡没问题的，在自己那个世界，告别古地球奔向银河的猫咪们早已克服自身乳糖不耐等缺陷。比如莱茵哈特喵陛下还格外青睐甜食。但是帝国元帅根本没给自己解释的时间，转身便将咖啡倒进了卫生间。<br/>“我们聊聊吧，吉尔菲艾斯喵。”<br/>即便被称为“莱学家”的吉尔菲艾斯喵也没想到聊天为什么会从自己房间聊到元帅阁下卧室的床上。<br/>明明一开始只是很普通例如“你这两天住的还习惯吗”的寒暄。但突然自己被莱因哈特架起来，然后被一路小跑的元帅阁下放到了他卧室的床上。吉尔菲艾斯喵深感对莱因哈特了解程度仍有待提高。</p><p>“吉尔菲艾斯喵，和我一起洗澡吧。”</p><p>“喵？”红色小猫一脸疑惑，暖蓝色的眼睛睁得溜圆，“可我刚刚洗了啊。”它的眼睛眨巴了几下，将自己的头伸了出去，蹭了蹭元帅的手。<br/>柔柔滑滑的，手感好的不得了。貌似还用了柔顺剂，莱因哈特心想，难怪自己在进门的时候，便闻到了薰衣草的花香，吉尔菲艾斯喵似乎也亮晶晶的，之前还以为是自己的滤镜作怪呢。<br/>一只完全不需要自己担心还会处理工作，乖巧可爱的股肱之喵，大概是所有铲屎官的梦中情喵了。但这只梦中情喵也使帝国元帅在某种程度上丧失了身为铲屎官的普通乐趣。<br/>看着元帅大失所望的样子，吉尔菲艾斯喵联想近几日的事情，也猜了个七七八八：</p><p>“阁下，虽然我军形势大好，但我觉得您最近似乎把注意力有些过于……偏向我了。您该把精力放在讨伐贼军上。请放心，我会照顾好自己的。”</p><p>“吉尔菲艾斯喵，我真的怀疑你被奥贝斯坦诅咒了。我不想接受一只猫的劝诫。你身为猫咪根本没尽到猫的义务。”</p><p>“奥贝斯坦阁下是您的股肱贤臣，您不该这么说他。阁下，比起一只卖萌的猫咪，我想您现在更需要一位能为您冲锋陷阵的提督。我会努力负起原本吉尔菲艾斯提督的责任。”红色小猫用真诚而又恳切的话语说着，突然有些困惑，“至于您说的这里猫咪的义务是什么？抓老鼠吗？”</p><p>“为了表示感谢和增进亲密关系，这里的猫咪每晚都会悄悄钻进饲养人的被窝里和他们一起睡觉，这是众所周知的常识。”</p><p>被称为战略天才的帝国元帅一本正经地胡说八道，他满意地收获了自家喵喵愧疚的神情，继续添油加醋故作沉痛状，“吉尔菲艾斯喵，我接受你的谏言，从另一个世界来的你，我也不会强迫你履行猫咪的义务，也不会用提督的责任完全禁锢你。但是我希望能和你的关系更亲密一些，更放松点好吗？”</p><p>“阁下，其实我不介意睡觉的地方。”吉尔菲艾斯喵永远也无法拒绝莱因哈特的请求，它低下头用自己的爪子轻轻拉住帝国元帅的袖口，“如果您希望如此得话……”</p><p>于是元帅莱因哈特满心欢喜地抱着自家的猫咪入睡。<br/>正打算解开系在吉尔菲艾斯喵脖子上的蓝色蝴蝶结时，被红色猫咪阻止了。</p><p>“这是母亲送我的，必须一直戴着，说是可保佑我平安。”</p><p>“不过还是适当松一下吧，不然睡觉不舒服。”莱因哈特建议道，他揉揉红色小猫毛茸茸的头，心满意足进入梦乡。<br/>＊＊＊<br/>听着元帅阁下的旁边清浅的呼吸声，吉尔菲艾斯喵望着人类莱因哈特，被美神弗丽嘉见了都要妒羡的容颜扰乱了它的心绪：<br/>这个时候的莱因哈特大人竟然还会有想要更加亲近我的想法 。<br/>这个时候的您究竟是真的想要亲近吉尔菲艾斯还是您已经习惯了无用之人的陪伴一时不适误以为您需要我呢？<br/>莱因哈特大人，我已经跟随不了您那飘忽不定的步伐了。<br/>不过，我仍会待在您身边。因为这是我此生唯一的小小心愿。<br/>——直到您不再需要我为止。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵摸着被丝带这遮掩下的旧日伤痕。<br/>如果一切都照旧发展的话……九月九日……<br/>“这一次，我仍然会救您。”<br/>========<br/>小剧场：<br/>第二天，吉尔菲艾斯喵提督视察舰队工作时发现自己的副官们精神不振，眼眶还红红的。<br/>“你们怎么了??_???”<br/>贝根格伦和布罗哑巴吃黄连有苦说不出，露出比哭还难看的微笑。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵托着下巴稍作思考。从不让人抱着的它突然跳到贝根格伦怀里。<br/>“提督？”<br/>“现在感觉好点了吗？”怀里的红色小猫轻声问，“元帅阁下说只要摸摸我就会感到心情愉快，我也不知道真假，姑且一试。”<br/>摸着红红软软毛茸茸的团子，贝根格伦昨夜痛失珍藏的阴霾一扫而光，整个人身心都得到了升华。<br/>“我家的提督简直是天使。”贝根格伦留下了夸张并感动的泪水，一旁的布罗和其他士兵欣羡不已。<br/>然而在未来的几天里，不知为何吉尔菲艾斯舰队士兵心情抑郁、患心理疾病的人数急剧增多。<br/>人数之多使军医应接不暇。<br/>士兵们纷纷表示，只要让吉尔菲艾斯喵提督抱一抱，立马药到病除。<br/>这里的人类好奇怪哦！吉尔菲艾斯喵疑惑不已，但是并心情低落很影响士气，最终决定答应大家的请求。<br/>元帅阁下听闻了这件事，立马制止了。<br/>“不用理睬他们，吉尔菲艾斯喵，就是一群骗子而已。”莱因哈特捏着肉球回应道。<br/>于是吉尔菲艾斯喵更加疑惑了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晨曦中，杉木林里弥漫的朝雾仿佛罩上一层薄薄的深红色纱衣，渐渐地又变为蔷薇色、金黄色，湿冷的空气从半开的窗户无声无息地吹进来……吉尔菲艾斯依稀记得梦境是从帝都奥丁街道遥远的彼方——佛洛伊登山地展开的。皇帝的行宫就矗立在山坡上，他和莱因哈特曾多次造访这里，今天也是三人美好相聚的一天。<br/>“啊，啧——”被安妮罗杰夫人亲手沏得咖啡烫到的自己引来了黄金天使姐弟的如绽放的红蔷薇一般的笑容。<br/>“齐格，真是的，这么大了，还冒冒失失的……”<br/>“哈哈哈哈……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯也被带着笑了起来，尽情享受这段梦一般的幸福时光，突然眼前的场景如同彩色的玻璃刹那间破碎，他惊慌失措地在漫无边际的黑暗中寻找黄金天使姐弟，他不记得自己寻找了多久，渐渐地声音、视觉和呼吸都被漫无边际的黑暗吞噬。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯被陛下勒醒了。<br/>“喵喵～吉尔菲艾斯喵，你怎么不毛茸茸的喵～”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯看着咂嘴说梦话的陛下，自带滤镜地忽略了它以一种诡异的姿势吊在自己的脖子上，心里柔软地化成了水。经过了十秒的犹豫，为了生命安全着想，他还是轻手地拔开了搂着自己脖子的陛下<br/>今日是周末，吉尔菲艾斯想让陛下多休息一会儿，将陛下抱到了柔软的枕头上。换好衣服，蹑手蹑脚出门去参加杨的茶会。<br/>门外的肯拉特喵已等候多时。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯明显发现自己的迷弟肯拉特喵在见到自己的那刻略带嫌弃地皱了下眉。<br/>他不自在地检查不合礼之处。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯先生，您浑身上下都是陛下的味道”肯拉特喵终于道出原因，“陛下昨天究竟标记了您多久啊？”<br/>昨天？吉尔菲艾斯记得晚上喝下陛下为自己准备的牛奶后，没过多久便眉眼困倦地睡下了。至于之后真的一无所知，于是使劲儿嗅了嗅自己。<br/>“人类是嗅不出猫咪标记的气味的。”肯拉特喵叹了口气，那盛气凌人的味道时刻向其他喵宣告着吉尔菲艾斯是莱因哈特喵的所有物，“幼稚。”它小声嘀咕着。<br/>然而被称为“幼稚”的莱因哈特喵在吉尔菲艾斯离开房门的一瞬间，便睁开了眼睛。<br/>“艾密尔——”恢复往日君主模样的莱因哈特喵思索片刻后，呼唤自己侍从官的名字。<br/>“陛下，有何吩咐？”<br/>“传朕口谕……”<br/>……<br/>“肯拉特，你……你知道陛下和大公之间发生了什么吗？”吉尔菲艾斯犹豫片刻后还是按耐不住好奇心。<br/>走在前面的肯拉特喵停下了脚步。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯先生……您和大公殿下有时太纵容陛下了，以至于陛下将这一切都视为理所当然。”淡金色的小猫叹息着，突然看到拐角的灌木丛不正常地晃动了几下，那副无可奈何的模样瞬间被微笑取代，走到吉尔菲艾斯身边扯着他的裤腿大声说:<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯先生，您还没有逛过这里吧？”<br/>“嗯，自从来到了这里还没有好好逛逛呢。”吉尔菲艾斯察觉到异常后配合回应道。<br/>“往前直走，就是您应邀茶会的地方，在右边，有一个美丽的红蔷薇园，左边是资料管理室，里面的图书资料非常齐全，尤其是史料，我听尤里安说杨元帅经常泡在里面整天不出来呢。好了，先生，我就指路到这里。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯蹲下道谢。肯拉特趁机悄声说，“先生，资料室或许有您想要的答案。求助一下杨元帅，它有办法甩开这些眼睛。”<br/>“肯拉特，你和我待在一起，我担心……”<br/>“先生，我没事，那些喵是冲着您的……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯一愣，露出一个略带温凉的微笑:<br/>“谢谢你，你也要小心一点。”<br/>——————<br/>从没有人私下拜访过银河帝国元帅莱因哈特的总参谋长巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，也包括今天。<br/>奥贝斯坦使劲儿擦了擦自己的义眼。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵正坐在奥贝斯坦的会客厅，通过微型超光速通信，和自家的狗子煞有介事地聊天，喵喵汪汪之声不绝于耳。<br/>通信另一侧的拉贝纳特露出惊奇的神色向奥贝斯坦解释原由。<br/>从总司令部传来通讯，执事本以为奥贝斯坦有要事交代，谁知一打开通讯，却是一只善人言穿军靴的红色猫咪。<br/>“拉贝纳特，斑斑在吗？我想和它聊聊天。”<br/>……<br/>意料之中收获了未来军务尚书的疑惑模样，吉尔菲艾斯喵心情颇好地与斑斑道别，关闭通讯。<br/>“在那个世界，我和斑斑关系不错，最近有些想念，就通了个视频，故不请自来，贵官不介意吧？”<br/>义眼的参谋长一言不发，以待后文。<br/>“容我重新介绍一下，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯喵，换算成人类的年龄25岁，新银河喵帝国开国元帅之一、曾任海尼森总督现任帝国宰相、皇帝唯一册封的外姓贵族，帝国第二顺位继承人，而第一顺位继承人安妮罗杰女大公则是我的婚约者。按照您的理论来说，我可是实打实的帝国第二喵呢。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵端坐在会客厅的沙发上，在旁人看来倘若忽视这些不着痕迹的惊人话语，此刻它仅是只优雅有礼又憨态可掬的猫咪罢了。<br/>奥贝斯坦没有被这只听起来像“祸国妖猫”的喵呆萌可爱的外表迷惑，但刚才那些令人胃疼的话成功让他面无表情的脸扭曲了。<br/>“开玩笑骗你罢了，陛下若真赐这么多荣誉，我还受之不起呢。只是许久不见贵官这副表情，有些许怀念罢了喵～”吉尔菲艾斯喵粲然一笑，指着奥贝斯坦前面备客用的酸奶。<br/>“贵官快尝尝这酸奶，元帅阁下有些杞人忧天，不准我喝咖啡，不过最近觉得酸奶也挺好喝的。”说着也端起面前饮品，用银制的汤匙舀了一口吞下。<br/>奥贝斯坦还在琢磨着这只猫葫芦里在卖什么药，无奈坐到一旁，端起那杯酸奶抿了一口。<br/>“若在银河喵帝国里，贵官得尊称我为‘大公’呢，说来道去，我怎么还是帝国第二喵呢？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵看参谋长正要咽下酸奶时颇为烦恼的叹了口气，奥贝斯坦被它这么一戏弄，剩下的半口卡在喉咙里。咽也不是，不咽也不妥帖。<br/>奥贝斯坦用一旁的纸巾擦了擦嘴，状若无事回复：“阁下若是想找个人回忆往昔，想必找错了对象。”他实际早就发现了那只猫咪的用意，25岁、新帝国……它似乎知道不少有趣的东西，但也实在不想受似乎段位高了不少吉尔菲艾斯喵的调戏。<br/>“若我推断的不错，我军3日内将取得胜利。毕竟……献祭了两百万的冤魂。”吉尔菲艾斯喵终于进入了主题。<br/>“那么阁下今日来是在指责下官吗？”<br/>“不，虽然我至今无法认同你的理念，但也明白你只不过是履行参谋官的职责罢了，真正决策的是陛……罗严克拉姆侯爵。”吉尔菲艾斯喵低垂下眼睑，挫摸着自己的蓝色蝴蝶结，“事已至此，任何指责已无济于事。但这份罪孽，得用我们的余生去赎。为了新银河帝国的皇帝陛下，也为了你一生为之奋斗的理想。”<br/>奥贝斯坦不可置否。<br/>“内战结束后，希望贵官向元帅阁下进言。第一，进驻秃鹰之城安顿好后，建议元帅阁下立即返回奥丁。”<br/>“第二，贼军投降后，立刻逮捕安森巴哈准将。不允许他以任何理由接近元帅。”<br/>“事关元帅阁下的安危，我只能透露这么多。”<br/>奥贝斯坦点头答应了，第一件事本就是自己打算谏言的，至于第二件事……既然涉及元帅安危，想必这只猫咪也不敢撒谎。<br/>“提督为什么不亲自进言呢？”吉尔菲艾斯喵临走时，义眼的参谋长问道。<br/>“我了解元帅阁下，正如元帅阁下了解我一样。我隐瞒事实本身就已经很辛苦了。这种事情只能拜托贵官了。”<br/>除此之外，吉尔菲艾斯喵并不清楚自己的到来会对这个曾与自己存在发展轨迹十分相似的世界产生什么样的影响，但它想尽可能地削弱这份影响，以免对未来产生不稳定的因素，自己倒无所畏惧，可莱因哈特大人……于是用这种委婉的方式达成自己的目的。<br/>“感谢贵官现在和今后辛劳付出，尽管总被人误解但抛去某些观念分歧，元帅阁下能有您在侧，不失为一件幸事。”<br/>奥贝斯坦未曾想到有猫会对他说这样的话，突然也有点理解吉尔菲艾斯喵人见人爱的原因了。<br/>“职责所在。”他回复道。<br/>=======<br/>小剧场<br/>1.肯拉特喵：“陛下在面对大公或是吉尔菲艾斯先生时心理年龄按照人类的算法最多只有6岁，不能再多了。”<br/>2.奥贝斯坦：有些猫看起来红红软软人畜无害，还经常在元帅阁下面前卖萌打滚，实际上切开是黑的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔菲艾斯提着灯走在通往资料室的密道里。<br/>在帝国宫廷秘史里，密道的存在本不稀奇，但当他询问那只看起来懒洋洋的黑色猫咪时，曾经被誉为“不败的魔术师”的杨文理喵挠了挠头:<br/>“因为这样去资料室比较方便，而且不用爬楼梯。”<br/>如同国立图书馆一般规模的资料馆是狮子之泉的标志性建筑，杨文理喵搬来选住址时正是看准了这里。可即使每天一睁眼，便可以看到这栋气势辉煌的建筑，若要进地下一层去看杨喜欢的史料，仍要绕弯走上长长的一段路，再爬几百节阶梯才能到达资料馆的大门，然后再下几百阶台阶才能到达目的地。这对于“脖子底下皆无用”的杨文理喵来说太难了。<br/>或许有人提问偌大的资料室为何不装置电梯，曾经为了更好地建设新帝国并以成为帝国宰相为目标的工部尚书席尔瓦贝尔希喵在设计狮子之泉时添加了不少引人瞩目的现代科技元素，可实际上整体风格仍偏向于古典时期的建筑风格，鲁道夫时期出于锻炼健身目的，宫殿里的许多建筑并未装置电梯这一传统意外保留下来。当然考虑到20多层的建筑不装置电梯是不可能的，于是六层往上才有电梯对于常待在地下一层的杨来说等于没有。<br/>幸而凯撒莱因哈特喵陛下给这位宫廷史官杨的安家费格外慷慨。<br/>“朕对建房之类并不了解，杨文理元帅对自己未来的居所有任何要求，尽管满足，不必上报。”陛下曾这么说。<br/>于是建房外加挖一条直通资料馆地下一层的密道，经费仍然绰绰有余。而实际上陛下由于自己曾经的旨意并不知道这个密道的存在。<br/>为免于爬楼梯之苦而挖了一条密道，这真是……令人惊讶。吉尔菲艾斯回以尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。但确实也方便了自己。<br/>托外面盯梢的那群猫咪的福，自己无心享受与伊谢尔伦朋友们的茶会，说明缘由后，杨文理喵便带吉尔菲艾斯到自己书房的密室。<br/>“去吧，齐格飞。如果有心事得话，可是无法享受茶会的哟。”<br/>于是吉尔菲艾斯顺利到达资料馆。<br/>若要找陛下和大公之间发生了什么的事话，从新帝国成立前后陛下颁布的命令和与大公有关的起居注开始比较好吧，吉尔菲艾斯以己度人，“自己”究竟出于什么原因会离开莱因哈特大人呢？<br/>抱着这样的疑问，他将指令输入到AI。<br/>“您没有访问权限！”“您没有访问权限！”无机质的声音响起。<br/>怎么会？吉尔菲艾斯赶紧关掉AI。明明前两天帮陛下整理文件，最高机密的文件都能查看，为何此时这种保密性较低的文件自己却……。<br/>答案呼之欲出。<br/>陛下不想让自己知道这件事。<br/>还有外面盯梢的猫咪，看肯拉特那笃定的模样，吉尔菲艾斯自然明白那是陛下的手笔。只是自己不明白陛下是出于何种目的，不信任吗？<br/>吉尔菲艾斯总能无条件地理解莱因哈特。<br/>一觉醒来，置身于另一个世界。若非亲身经历，想来自己也是不相信的。更何况陛下是整个新银河喵帝国最为重要的人，当时陛下没让克斯拉把自己关起来还与陛下同居一室已经格外恩典了。难道仅仅几天的亲密相处就让自己忘乎所以了吗？莱因哈特已经皇帝了，自己应该知足罢。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的理智劝戒着自己，他明白那只曾与自己并肩而行的黄金有翼的狮子终有一天会展翅高飞，达到无人能及的广阔天地。他作为最初追随者和陪伴之人始终是这么认为的。但是他忽视了一点，人总是会改变的，无论是自愿的还是被迫的。随着莱因哈特地位不断攀升，他的追随者和宣誓效忠之人越来越多。昔日与自己谈笑指点江山的少年将会成为成熟稳重的君主，在君主与臣下的关系之中，自己与莱因哈特之间昔年的情分却显得过分突兀了。尚还年轻的他们并不知道这个道理，而奥贝斯坦的到来，如同一剂催化剂，加速了他们不得不面对这一问题的时机。吉尔菲艾斯是个随遇而安的人，他不会因为曾与之并肩而行现在却如其他追随者一样后退半步而感到任何不满，但是或许是安妮罗杰的嘱托，或是自己唯一存在私心的小小心愿诸如此类感性的惯性仍然拉扯着自己。<br/>这十一年间，不一直都是这样的吗？过去……吉尔菲艾斯发现自己心中有些不安，而且他也相信那是永远的。可是，或许他是太自以为是了……<br/>吉尔菲艾斯悲哀地发现，即使自己不会有任何不满，他仍然会感到难过。<br/>或许正是如此，自己才会想要问询陛下和大公之间的事，因为那或许是莱因哈特和自己的未来。<br/>但自己一无所获。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯收拾一下自己的心情，他不想给伊谢尔伦朋友们再添不快。正当自己打算无功而返时，背后却响起了冰冷而锐利的声音:<br/>“站住，人类。举起手来！慢慢转过身来。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯一惊，明明刚刚没听到任何动静……只好依言转身。他看到几乎与昏暗房间融为一体的黑色猫咪站在书架上居高临下的望着自己，一黑一蓝的瞳眸散发着妖冶的光芒。<br/>“罗严塔尔提……元帅？”<br/>虽同为黑色猫咪但与懒洋洋的脖子以下皆不灵活杨文理喵大相径庭。具有贵公子般的美貌与修长的身材的猫咪一跃便轻而易举地落到吉尔菲艾斯的肩上。<br/>它伸出头嗅了嗅，然后用那深沉的黑色眼眸和锐利生辉的蓝色眼眸所组成的金银妖瞳审视着吉尔菲艾斯，收起光束枪，说出值得玩味的话语：<br/>“还真像啊。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯并不理解罗严塔尔的意思。看到他疑惑的模样罗严塔尔继续解释：<br/>“最近宫廷传闻自从吉尔菲艾斯走后，陛下为打发寂寞找了个与它十分相像的人类宠物。我还以为又是缪拉的无稽之谈，没想到竟是真的。那么人类你来这里做什么？”<br/>“阁下，我就是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯……”虽然是另外一个世界的，后半句话未来得及出口便引来罗严塔尔的一阵惊叹。<br/>“陛……陛下竟然连名字都取得一模一样。”<br/>“旧帝国历486年，当罗严克拉姆的家名尚未成立之前，陛下被称作‘缪杰尔’之时，阁下为救当时生命落在门阀贵族的米达麦亚元帅，在一个雷鸣撕扯着风雨交加的夜晚，只身前往陛下和我的住处，阁下请求协助的同时，宣誓今后将效忠于陛下。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯说出当年只有四人才知的秘事，他不能再任由罗严塔尔喵的思路继续歪下去了。<br/>“你……真的是吉尔菲艾斯？”刚刚还一脸笃定的黑色猫咪露出一脸茫然，“你怎么变成了人？”罗严塔尔喵明白陛下就算再怎么宠爱一个神似吉尔菲艾斯喵的人类，也不会将这种事情告知。那么便只剩下了一个可能性，即便天方夜谭。<br/>头痛欲裂的吉尔菲艾斯拿出安抚莱茵哈特的耐心又解释了一遍。然后他意料之中收获了“这可真是令人惊异啊”罗严塔尔喵喵表情包。吉尔菲艾斯忍住将这一表情永恒固定在自己的终端上这一冲动，否则自己将拥有新银河喵帝国所有高层的喵喵表情包。<br/>“比起这个，罗严塔尔元帅贵官……选择在资料馆度假吗？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯打算岔开话题的同时的确抱有这样的疑问。前几次帝国高层会议都未见罗严塔尔喵，便随口一问。<br/>“罗严塔尔喵刚卸任海尼森总督回来，朕让它放几天‘假’，休整一下。”陛下当时是这么回答的。虽然当时自己仍然被成了喵也面无表情的军务尚书cue“区区人类，怎能参加军事会议。”后来不知怎么的被橘猫毕典菲尔特喵歪成了“奥贝斯坦都能养狗，陛下为什么不能养汉子”的奇怪话题。当时吉尔菲艾斯的确也未曾料到会在这里遇见“休假中”的罗严塔尔喵元帅。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯立刻收到一个“你是白痴吗”的眼神，他意识到眼前的这只猫咪似乎和陛下一样难哄。“是陛下告诉我你在休假。”<br/>“哦，是么？”一黑一蓝的瞳眸闪烁着，黑色猫咪一跃而下“说起来在下能在这里度假全归功于‘你’啊，大公殿下。”<br/>“看你似乎不清楚的样子，那么和我去喝一杯吧，我有瓶好酒，虽然比不上410年的佳酿，顺便讲一下我为什么在这里‘度假’。”黑色猫咪随手撩了一下额前的黑发，颇为得意的说道。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯不想要罗严塔尔喵的酒和故事。但多年的养猫经验告诉他，罗严塔尔喵表面冷傲但实际上很期待的事实。<br/>毕竟是同事，虽然不是一个世界的。权当做慈善好了。吉尔菲艾斯心想，说不定那个故事里有意外收获呢。<br/>罗喵原型请参照好动却被迫关在屋里一周的喵。<br/>感谢阅读！<br/>——————<br/>小剧场<br/>吉尔菲艾斯和罗严塔尔喵来到资料馆管理员办公室<br/>罗严塔尔喵拿出自己的酒杯和一个……纸杯。<br/>吉：我明明看到你杯子旁还有一个酒杯。<br/>罗：那是给米达麦亚喵准备的，你不能用。<br/>吉(；一_一)<br/>然后罗拿出一瓶红葡萄酒。<br/>吉：我明明看到410年的佳酿，就在你拿的那瓶旁边。<br/>罗：那瓶只有米达麦亚喵来的时候才能开。<br/>吉(；一_一)<br/>吉(一脸纯良)：真可怜，都落灰了呢。<br/>罗(〒▽〒)：米达麦亚，我多么想要再与你一起对饮哪！可是我已经亲手把这个可能给摧毁了……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新帝国历002年7月29日<br/>宙舰队总司令官米达麦亚喵坐在前往宰相府的陆行车上，忧心忡忡。<br/>除了瓦列喵向自己报告皇帝的确还活着的消息为止，最近让米达麦亚觉得轻松的情报，连一则都没有。<br/>罗严塔尔喵元帅叛变！<br/>最初接到这个报告的时候，自己激动地叫了起来。<br/>他相信自己的密友罗严塔尔喵不会背叛陛下，自己也并不畏惧承受皇帝的怒火，恰恰相反他反而希望陛下把怒火撒到自己身上，这样罗严塔尔喵会不会……<br/>就算罗严塔尔喵与这个阴谋无关，可他的确没有负起保护皇帝安全的责任，这一点要怎么解释呢？<br/>从立下赫赫战功，在同僚之间多充当调解的角色的帝国军最高勇将登时也没了主意。<br/>能够处理好这件事，大概只有它了吧。<br/>宰相府冷冷清清，已经不比当初陛下还是帝国宰相时这里被当做政务中心，人员往来络绎不绝的热闹繁华了。事实上，罗严克拉姆公爵登基以来，在奥贝斯坦喵的建议下，不再设置宰相一职原宰相的职务本由其他尚书分摊职务，但自从本就身体欠安的吉尔菲艾斯喵在任海尼森总督病倒后，陛下命令其返回费沙修养。莱因哈特陛下为此给吉尔菲艾斯喵安排了个空有其名的虚职，让它安心养病。<br/>当初在下旨时，奥贝斯坦喵仍抱有疑问。<br/>“陛下，如今没有设置宰相的必要。如今吉尔菲艾斯元帅已有‘大公’的称号，陛下为其忠诚所赐予奖励足矣。”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵现在那个样子又妨碍得了谁？宰相原本职务仍由各尚书均摊，吉尔菲艾斯喵愿意去监督便去。朕可不想担薄待忠臣的名声，让人非议。”陛下如此回答。<br/>奥贝斯坦喵心想如今吉尔菲艾斯喵空有帝国元帅的头衔，却无一军区属之。从海尼森卸任，手中更无一兵一卒。虽有帝国大公的称号，却听艾密尔说如今吉尔菲艾斯喵要见安妮罗杰喵女大公一面都要向陛下报备甚至还有次数限制。如今再添一个徒有其名的虚职，这种明升暗降的做法的确妨碍不了任何人。于是便不再言语。<br/>这只一开始被有些军官因嫉妒戏称“睡了一觉，什么都没做，元帅、贵族称号都有了的‘幸运儿’”，在陛下这次明升暗降的旨意中，大家都明白“第二人”的时代一去不复返了。甚至有喵在同情它，或许它本就不应该醒过来，在睡梦中接受外人的思念与期望，至少不会像现在令陛下产生无处安置的苦恼。而米达麦亚喵不属于以上任何一派，除去吉尔菲艾斯喵，相比其他喵，它和罗严塔尔喵与陛下共事的时间更长。它是相信陛下这么做是希望吉尔菲艾斯喵能够安心养病，而非冷落。至少它作为忠诚的部下，是由衷地这么相信的。<br/>说实话，自己并不想打扰这位年轻的帝国宰相。<br/>米达麦亚喵刚到便遇见了送出医官的肯拉特喵。<br/>“元帅阁下，您……您来看望大公殿下？”淡金色的小猫上下打量着的帝国元帅，随即又以笃定的口气试探，“您是有事要找大公殿下吧？”<br/>“肯拉特喵，殿下的身体……”<br/>“自从海尼森回来之后，就一直是老样子。陛下明明知道殿下究竟为了谁才成为那幅样子，还派它去那么远的地方劳心劳力地工作。殿下回来养了这么久都不见好。”肯拉特喵有些怨愤的语气并不友善，“元帅阁下，昨天殿下难受得一夜未眠，现在它刚睡下。若您是来看望殿下的，还请您改日再来，若是您是有事相求殿下，我不觉得如今的殿下还能帮到你们什么忙。”<br/>话已至此，米达麦亚喵原本恳求面见大公的话语咽了下去。它和陛下之间的事想必足以令它忧心了，这种时候如果还要烦扰他的话，实在是……<br/>“肯拉特喵，请等殿下醒后告诉他陛下平安回来了，请他多保重身体。”<br/>米达麦亚喵带着一声叹息离开了。<br/>新帝国历002年8月1日<br/>“朕明白这对你来说非常残酷，因为你和罗严塔尔喵是十年以上的密友。所以，只限于这一次，朕给你拒绝命令的权利。对你来说，这或许反而是一个侮辱也说不定……”<br/>米达麦亚喵深知如果拒绝接受敕令的话，那么皇帝就打算亲自率军讨伐叛逆者。<br/>“臣下愿意交出过去所有的武勋，但求陛下回心转让。不知陛下是否能予以采纳？<br/>……<br/>“难道朕非得要做到如此的让步不可吗？你要朕不去讨伐反叛的臣下，反倒要朕撤换重臣来要求他回来，这个帝国的主君到底是谁？是朕还是罗严塔尔喵？”<br/>米达麦亚喵竭尽全力的劝说着陛下，可是鲁兹喵重伤昏迷、陛下突遭袭击以及莱因哈特喵陛下和罗严塔尔喵自身尊严和骄矜让米达麦亚喵无从调节。<br/>“朕会记住你的意见。不过朕的命令如何呢？朕还没有听见你的回答，愿意或者不愿意，不愿意的话，朕只有亲自率军……”<br/>帝国军最高的勇将把头深深地低下来，蜂蜜色的猫咪从皇帝的视线中把表情藏匿起来，沉默之乐奏了几十小节，涨满了它们两人的耳膜。<br/>“……臣……谨……”<br/>“陛下，陛下——”红棕色的小猫突然闯进来，打断了米达麦亚喵的话，米达麦亚喵松了口气。“吉尔菲艾斯喵大公有急事求见。”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵？”莱茵哈特喵不悦地皱了皱眉头，半年多不肯见朕，这次多半是为罗严塔尔喵求情的吧，不好好养病，偏偏你也来凑热闹。“宣它进来吧。”<br/>米达麦亚喵望着许久未见的高个子却瘦削了不少的红色猫咪，系着蓝色的蝴蝶结，迈着还算轻快的步伐走到自己面前，但原本如同红宝石溶液般发亮的皮毛在久病未愈的情况下却显得灰扑扑的。<br/>对上吉尔菲艾斯喵暖蓝色的眼睛，它对米达麦亚喵露出令人安心的微笑。<br/>“请放心交给我吧。”它的眼睛告诉蜂蜜色的猫咪。<br/>“米达麦亚喵，卿先下去吧，那件事稍后再议。”耀眼的金色猫咪陛下对它说道，蜂蜜色的帝国元帅感激地看了一眼吉尔菲艾斯喵，便告辞了。<br/>迄今为止，除了莱因哈特喵陛下和吉尔菲艾斯喵大公本人，无人得知谈话的内容。这场密谈被后世的历史喵家们视为险些成为新银河喵帝国第一位反叛者罗严塔尔喵元帅转危为安的关键点，同年8月3日莱因哈特喵陛下全权委托帝国大公吉尔菲艾斯喵作为代表彻查此事。8月4日从秘书官希尔德喵手中得到鲁兹喵事前委托克斯拉喵的有关朗古喵的调查报告，莱因哈特喵陛下立刻勒令逮捕朗古喵。同日巴尔巴罗萨前往海尼森。<br/>“然后呢？”<br/>“然后贝根格伦喵听到是‘你’作为代表来，激动地原地转了三圈，一口气吃了六个小鱼干喊着‘有救了’。欢欣鼓舞地去海尼森港口迎接‘你’。”罗严塔尔喵抿了的口酒，却泛着酸酸的口气，“我明明怀着同事爱亲自去迎接‘你’，‘你’倒好刚一下巴尔巴罗萨，气还没喘匀就迎面揍了我一顿。”<br/>“谁让贵官给陛下添了麻烦。”吉尔菲艾斯颇为嫌弃瞪了一眼黑色猫咪。<br/>“我先声明不是我打不过‘你’，我只是不想欺负病号。”黑色猫咪拼命辩解，“不过也多亏了‘你‘找出了地球教陷害我的证据，顺手处理了我身边的几条杂鱼。我才得以向陛下负荆请罪。于是陛下罚我到这里一天24小时当管理员，代替这里原本的看门大爷喵。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯仿佛听到了罗严塔尔喵无聊到挠猫抓板的声音，毕竟无聊到它连自己的黑历史都说了。<br/>“话说回来，人类。你到这里做什么？我刚才还听到了AI的声音。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯坦白了自己的目的。<br/>“哦，原来如此。难怪陛下会下这样的命令。”罗严塔尔喵了然。<br/>“什么命令？”<br/>“我听米达麦亚喵说陛下禁止军官向你透露一切旧事，甚至把嘴最不严的缪拉喵调到奥丁几天。不过……”罗严塔尔喵一黑一蓝的眸子突然闪烁出异样的光芒，饶有兴趣跳到桌子上，逼近吉尔菲艾斯，如同用蛇当年诱惑夏娃的口吻说，“陛下的命令是针对高级军官的，恰好鄙人近日闭门思过，不在其列。呐，人类你想知道吗？陛下拼命向你隐瞒的真相。只要你向我询问，我就告诉你哦。”<br/>————————<br/>小剧场<br/>难得的周末，莱因哈特喵陛下无聊地在床上滚来滚去，它翻看着《人类饲养手册》，抿了口昨天吉尔菲艾斯亲手做的冰镇石榴汁。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯怎么还不回来？”猫猫仰望天空发呆jpg.<br/>陛下决定还是看几份文件打发时间。<br/>不看不要紧，一看便看到了米达麦亚喵元帅询问资料馆的看门大爷喵度假回来了，罗严塔尔喵接下来如何处置的问题的文件，莱因哈特喵险些把手里的杯子摔碎。<br/>莱:朕怎么把罗严塔尔喵给忘了。艾密尔喵，起驾我们去堵门！吉尔菲艾斯，朕不许你听那只爱搞事的喵胡说八道！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……你一定不可以忘记，什么才是你最应该珍惜的。有时候，它或者会使你觉得厌烦，但与其在失去了之后才深深后悔，不如在它尚未失去之前，看清它对自己有多么重要，不管发生什么事，记得找齐格商量，听听他的意见！最后，等你们回来欢聚！期待重逢。”<br/>莱因哈特陷进沉思之中。是敏感吧！他觉得姐姐那美丽而优雅的脸庞上笼罩着一层阴霾，姐姐是不是有什么心事呢？他有点担心。<br/>姐姐说“凡事要和齐格商量”。<br/>她是认为吉尔菲艾斯的判断能力比我高吧。<br/>这句话如果让刚和吉尔菲艾斯争执后自己听到定会感到相当不满，但现在那个曾让自己恼羞成怒现在却有些思念的对象却不在这里了。<br/>一想到威斯塔特的屠杀事件，莱因哈特不禁为之惜然！或许吉尔菲艾斯在某些事情上眼光更长远。但他自认并非任性而为，而是握有充份的理由。威斯塔特的惨事曝光之后，民心完全背弃了布朗胥百克，内战不也因此比预期要来得提早结束吗？而且就结果来看，这事件也加速了旧体制的解体，使自己这一方成为全国人民众望所归的目标，这不是很好吗？吉尔菲艾斯太理想化了，掉进了形式主义的泥潭！<br/>可是……莱因哈特原本被吉尔菲艾斯赞誉为“就算是骂人也给人一种明亮感觉”的挑剔眼神在看向自己办公桌前的那株兰花时竟变得柔软起来，他伸出手卷起红发青年送与他的兰花的叶子，如同以往自己随意卷起赠花者宝石溶液一般柔软的头发，明明是前不久之事，却给他一种恍如隔世之感。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯一直都是这样的人啊，他从来没有变过啊。”<br/>明明自己再清楚不过了，正直而善良，心肠软得如初生雏鸟的绒毛。正因为吉尔菲艾斯这样的性格，同时自己也怀着不想让这块无瑕的红宝石落入淤泥的爱护心理，吉尔菲艾斯不能作为自己尔虞我诈和勾心斗角的阴谋事件这方面的商讨对象。于是选择了奥贝斯坦作为自己的参谋。<br/>“这是为了胜利，吉尔菲艾斯。”<br/>莱因哈特脑海中浮现出原本面无表情的吉尔菲艾斯听到自己安抚话语后露出驯顺而温柔的面容。即使他内心反对固壁清野让民众挨饿以拖垮敌人的做法，但他还是为了自己毫不犹豫执行命令。十一年间，除了吉尔菲艾斯，还有谁能包容自己的一切呢？<br/>吉尔菲艾斯又有什么错呢？要说他唯一的错误就是就是太包容自己了，以至于他那义正言辞的话语撕碎了自己正当理由的遮羞布，将赤裸裸的愧疚与心虚暴露出来时自己只会用不平等的上下级关系堵住他质询的话语，吐出毒蛇一般的话语伤害他。这样深深伤害了自己的朋友，自己还抱着“就算我什么也不说吉尔菲尔斯总能理解我的罢”的想法。虽然怀揣着愧疚，但混合着未来君主独享特权的意识让他纠结不已。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯啊，你究竟是我的什么人？我该拿你怎么办？”<br/>是朋友？是君臣？亦或是其他？<br/>看来改变的人是自己啊。高高在上的元帅百无聊赖揉搓着兰花的叶子，仿佛这样做可以减轻自己的烦恼似的。<br/>此外，莱因哈特心中还惦记着一件事——姐姐一直没有提到“问候齐格”——这是否表示姐姐也同时去信给他了？如果是的话，姐姐会对吉尔菲艾斯说些什么呢？而之前姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯有单独通信吗？是不是吉尔菲艾斯告诉姐姐什么了，姐姐才在信的结尾才那样告诫自己。莱因哈特很想知道，但又无从问起。<br/>原本对光年以下事物不感兴趣的莱因哈特不知为何仔细端详起了眼前这盆兰花。<br/>“这花……似乎在哪里见过？”莱茵哈特索性端起了这盆花。<br/>“姐姐那里种得就是这种花吧，好像……是叫卡特兰吧，那是吉尔菲艾斯最喜欢的花。”一想到这里，莱因哈特突然觉得那盆兰花无比烫手，他迅速抽离双手，失去支撑的花盆险些摔碎。<br/>“姐姐对吉尔菲艾斯……”，莱因哈特是个情感迟钝的人，但并不意味着对他所关心之人的心意毫无察觉，事实上他一直对此事抱有疑问，只是自己并不想向当事人询问。如果那样做，可能他们姐弟两人和吉尔菲艾斯再也回不去像奥丁街区共同度过的梦一般日子了。<br/>但不闻不问得话，就不会改变吗？就在莱因哈特思绪乱作一团麻时，敲门声响起。<br/>“请进——”元帅收拾好了情绪。<br/>红色小猫推开大门，爪里似乎还抱着一摞文件。<br/>“阁下，您怎么了？”吉尔菲艾斯喵跳到办公桌上，一抬头便察觉出莱因哈特似有心事。<br/>“啊，没什么。”莱因哈特3秒后在喵喵歪头表示“我不信”中放弃了挣扎。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵，你最近有收到过姐姐的来信吗？”<br/>“嗯，有哦。不过我没看，已经收起来了。”吉尔菲艾斯喵耸了耸肩，“毕竟是给吉尔菲艾斯提督的，等他回来再看吧。”<br/>“那你……是不是……喜欢……姐姐？”<br/>“嗯？喜欢啊。”红色小猫一脸淡然放下文件。<br/>“是……是嘛。”金发元帅红蔷薇般的容颜一点点的凋谢，露出点被冰霜浸过的微笑。<br/>“我也喜欢元帅阁下啊。”<br/>早就觉察到不对劲的吉尔菲艾斯喵凑了过来，它用两只爪握住莱因哈特的手，然后贴上自己的脸蹭来蹭去。红色猫咪来到这里也有些时日了，自己多少也学了些如何眼前这位饲养人欢心的招数。“阁下为什么突然要问这个？”<br/>元帅阁下对此的确很受用，让他暂时摒弃了阴霾，拥抱了太阳。真是的，吉尔菲艾斯喵完全误会了自己的想法，或许这个问题太为难一只喵了罢。可他却不知道眼前的猫咪年纪却比自己大得多，自然也没发觉吉尔菲艾斯喵前后两个“喜欢”的不同，以及红色小猫借着蹭脸来掩饰自己的窘迫。<br/>“没什么，话说你过来是有什么事要报告吗？”尴尬的咳嗽了一声，元帅不动声色岔开话题。<br/>“阁下，我最近听了一些传闻，是有关梅尔卡兹一级上将的。”<br/>“梅尔卡兹？说来听听。”年轻的金发元帅不知道自家的猫咪似乎有八卦属性便来了兴趣。<br/>于是吉尔菲艾斯喵讲述了维利伯尔·由希姆·冯·梅尔卡兹一级上将成为贵族联合军的实战总司令的始末<br/>“这么说梅尔卡兹是因为家人的关系而被迫上位的。”<br/>“诚然如此。阁下，亚斯提星域会战时，梅尔卡兹提督是第一位认定您是个战争天才的人。当时下官就看出这位老将对您的处事态度和军事才能非常欣赏。我想以他的睿智和经历就算不支持您，也会严守中立。为此我有些好奇，就调查了一下。”红色猫咪恭敬地站在一边回复道。<br/>“因为最近贼军那边的日子不好过，布朗胥百克公爵自顾不暇，下官就命令贝根格伦上校将梅尔卡兹提督的家人带到了这里。”<br/>莱因哈特不可思议打量着眼前的这只看似人畜无害的猫咪。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵，你竟打算……”<br/>“阁下你想那里去了……”明显误会自己用意的红色猫咪无奈摇摇头，“如今大局已定，贼军已是强弩之末，我何必多此一举？只不过……”<br/>“只不过你想让他为我所用。”<br/>金发元帅此时却像个喜好恶作剧的少年，顺手轻轻揪了下毛茸茸的红色猫耳。“不过吉尔菲艾斯喵，年纪大虽有年纪大的好处，但是那些老人普遍都有一个缺点:不知变通，太顽固了。即使你是出于好意，也未必得偿所愿。”<br/>“不过，下官还是想尽力一试。就算日后做不成朋友，至少为其绑上枷锁。”吉尔菲艾斯喵回想起自己在病床上听闻这只后来投奔伊谢尔伦的老猫曾让很多帝国将领头疼不已，于是它露出了无人能拒绝的微笑。<br/>“所以阁下能把这项任务交给我吗？喵～”<br/>——————<br/>小剧场<br/>吉喵:我们还是赶紧打仗吧，元帅阁下每天胡思乱想向下官提问一些死亡问题，一直打滚卖萌是糊弄不过去的。<br/>比如元帅阁下和安妮罗杰夫人掉水里了，你先救谁？<br/>吉喵:我选择自己淹死(咕噜咕噜冒泡泡)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人工天体秃鹰之城要塞陷入重重包围，孤立无援。<br/>以菲尔格尔男爵为首的激进派年轻贵族促使部朗胥百克下定决心背水一战。<br/>他无视于法伦海特的反对，下令出击。<br/>法伦海特向自己言别的梅尔卡兹司令官恭敬地敬了个礼。<br/>警报突然响起，敌人从秃鹰之城要塞来袭！<br/>罗严塔尔和米达麦亚打牌八卦的闲暇时光结束了。<br/>元帅莱因哈特透过奥贝斯坦下达命令，将最重大的任务交与交付他们二人时，两人面面相觑。<br/>时常伴身于元帅的红色猫咪此时却并不在场。<br/>罗严塔尔和米达麦亚虽心中疑惑，但肩负重要使命是身为军人的荣光，于是领命而去。<br/>已是强弩之末贵族军发动一波又一波的攻势。不久，莱因哈特对部署于后方的快速巡航舰队下达出击命令，对疲惫不堪的敌人发动致命的一击。单单这一击便使对方绝望奋起的攻势化为齑粉，贵族联军立即陷于垂死挣扎的绝境之中。<br/>无数的舰船在密如雨丝的光线炮中割裂、破碎，迸发出盛大的火光。如同绚烂的烟火，点燃寂静的宇宙，向他们伟大的奥丁大神进献甜美的欲望、野心和绝望的盛宴，璀璨无声的极致却是无数生命溘然消逝。<br/>齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯喵正站在舰桥上，在远处见证着这绚丽光影背后时代的落幕。<br/>这样盛大的光景总会让希望建功立业的好战英雄怦然心动，而拥有令人热血沸腾的颜色的巴尔巴罗萨的指挥官却不在其列。<br/>即使曾经，自己也是其中的一员，穿梭其间，不过是为倾尽忠之喵摘取应得的荣耀桂冠而已。<br/>而这一次，自己选择隔岸观火，却仍然在悄无声息的宇宙中听见了无数人的哀嚎与惨叫，它突然感到一阵眩晕。<br/>即使自己曾见证了高登巴姆王朝的湮灭，见证了新银河帝国的建立，见证了全银河最为耀眼之喵加冕称帝的荣光，也遇见了太多太多美丽又残酷的人与事，但仍无法做到熟视无睹。于是这复杂的思绪中裹挟这一丝叹息:<br/>"一个时代结束了。"<br/>"嗯，胜负已分。胜利是属于我们的。"或许是吉尔菲艾斯喵过于专注，并未注义到向它走来的贝根格伦上校。<br/>红色猫咪转头望向自己的副官，勉强露出一丝微笑重复道:<br/>"结束了。"<br/>或许只有它自己明白，这三个字背后是曾经和金发姐弟所共有的时光。<br/>"提督，下官仍有一事不明。"上司猫咪用暖蓝色的眼睛看着贝根格伦以待下文。吉尔菲艾斯喵当然知道忠诚的副官想要说什么，但聆听解惑下属的问题也是身为提督的义务。<br/>"我们为什么在这里？"<br/>"我们要等一位重要的客人。‘礼物’安顿好了吗？"<br/>“是的。”贝根格伦知道吉尔菲艾斯喵等待的客人，但眼下贵族军兵败如山倒，不趁最后的机会确立军功，而在远离战场之地等一位可能存在的“逃兵”。这是否本末倒置？<br/>“那位客人虽然对于对于今天的战役无足轻重，但放任不管，日后会造成大麻烦。”<br/>“但他一定会选择逃离吗？”<br/>“不一定，那只是我的猜测喵～”红色猫咪笑着看着一脸惊愕的下属。说实话，它来到这个世界时日尚短，并不清楚未来发展的轨迹是否如故。“贝根格伦上校，还有皮罗上校你们不用担心功绩的问题，我已经和元帅阁下说好了。等内战结束后，你们都会得到晋升，这是你们应得的奖赏。”<br/>“那提督您……”<br/>“战争结束后，我打算退役……若吉尔菲艾斯提督回来得话，他会理解我的。话说你们真的受得了一只喵喵对你们下命令吗？”红色猫咪一脸无辜。<br/>“提督……您不能这样……为什么……”贝根格伦犹如晴天霹雳，险些抱喵痛哭。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵根本不明白自己属下为何两眼泪汪汪。也不知道自己舰队的士兵早已沦陷，每日闲暇之余，抱着自己的照片疯狂吸猫。贝根格伦和皮罗更是首当其冲成为了吉尔菲艾斯喵提督粉丝后援会团长和副团。<br/>贝根格伦甚至偷偷联系了梅克林格提督，设计了漂亮衣服打算到时作为元帅晋升贺礼送给红色猫咪。但当他听到“我打算退役……”时梦想破碎了。<br/>“也没什么理由，我只是有些累了，突然觉得当一只普通而本分的猫咪也挺好的。”不知贝团长的绝望为何物的吉尔菲艾斯喵拼命安慰着下属，“之后我们又不是见不到了，或许在元帅府？”<br/>贝根格伦脑内翻译机却将这句话翻译成:日后朝夕相处是绝对不可能了。<br/>于是贝根格伦更绝望了。<br/>纵使以察言观色为长的吉尔菲艾斯喵也无法体会这种人类的绝望。它看着泪眼涟涟的下属，只能感慨他的情深义重。<br/>“发现敌方军舰！”通讯官报告。<br/>“准备迎客。”吉尔菲艾斯喵提督命令道。</p><p>＊    ＊   ＊<br/>弥涅尔瓦冲出包围圈后不久，便迎头撞上巴尔巴罗萨。<br/>一则通讯传进了正在逃亡梅尔卡兹的指挥室。副官舒奈德皱着眉头，而梅尔卡兹则一脸淡然地命令通讯官接通。<br/>“阁下，好久不见。”吉尔菲艾斯喵与这位老练坚实的名将军衔上同级，但出于年龄上的差距和尊重，红色猫咪率先行礼。<br/>出现在通讯屏幕上的红色猫咪让在场的众人不约而同地揉了揉眼。<br/>“通讯器坏了吗？”梅尔卡兹虽与吉尔菲艾斯接触不多，但他知道金发元帅的心腹不长这个模样。<br/>通讯官检查设备后摇了摇头。<br/>红色猫咪尴尬地笑了笑，只好拿出贝格伦格那个扯淡的理由粗略解释了一下。<br/>“暂且不提这个，梅尔卡兹提督，下官已在此等候多时只想问一句，您愿意归顺罗严克拉姆候爵吗？”<br/>“如今被阁下所俘虏，你要怎么处置我这具残破的身躯都无所谓，但是，请您一定要从宽处置我的部下们。”梅尔卡兹拉住了想要言语的副官摇了摇头。<br/>“看来阁下是误会我的意思了，我并未将您视为战俘。您曾是罗严克拉姆候爵的战友和敌手，对其为人我想您应该有多少有些了解。元帅阁下唯才是举，只要您愿意，以阁下的才能和远见元帅必委以重用。”吉尔菲艾斯喵言辞恳切，语气真诚。“况且元帅阁下早就知道您成为司令官的苦衷，他还时常向我们念叨，你们要有那位老将的一半儿才能就好了。”<br/>“我老了，对战争也感到很厌倦，高登巴姆王朝灭亡了，我这种老兵也失去存在的价值，作为一个军人，我曾希望能在战场上有个了断……”<br/>“可是战争已经结束了。您没有必要为了一个不值得效忠的王朝奉献出一切。”<br/>“那么阁下的意思罗严克拉姆候爵就值得所有人献出忠诚吗？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵顿了顿，将自己的右爪攥拳贴在自己的心口，神情郑重说出自己的誓言:<br/>“我无法保证罗严克拉姆候爵会好到赢得所有人的忠心，但我自身可以保证候爵是我此生唯一效忠之人，他值得我为之付出一切，包括生命。我相信他，他会创造出一个高登巴姆王朝不曾有过的新时代。”<br/>这已经无法用单纯地忠诚或者崇拜可以形容了，真不愧是罗严克拉姆候爵的心腹中的心腹。梅尔卡兹甚至有些怀疑罗严克拉姆候爵是不是给这只小猫下了蛊。明明是谦逊有礼的小猫，一谈到侯爵竟成了这个样子。于是梅尔卡兹打算转移话题。<br/>“还有我实在想象不出那位意气风发心性高傲的侯爵会像你这样谦虚夸赞我们这些老朽的人。”<br/>“莱茵哈特大人对他欣赏的人从不吝啬言语。”下意识为莱因哈特辩驳的话脱口而出，登时意识到这位老将的意不在此，而被戳穿了谎言红色猫咪温柔而无奈地叹了口气“让您见笑了。”<br/>“不，这说明罗严克拉姆侯爵有一位好部下。或许他真的值得你奉献一切，但却不适合我等在旧时代苟延残喘的人。”<br/>梅尔卡兹的意思已经很明确了，红色猫咪点了点头。<br/>红色猫咪下令，舰队为弥涅尔瓦让开一条道路。<br/>梅尔卡兹和副官一脸震惊。<br/>“下官刚才就说过，并未将您和您的部下视为战俘。您之前就放弃了抵抗，也不再是侯爵的敌人。既然你无意归顺，我便不再强留。不过临别之际我有一份礼物要送给您。”<br/>舒耐德怀疑其中有诈，梅尔卡兹却摇了摇头，表示吉尔菲艾斯喵没有必要。<br/>当搭乘着“礼物”的太空梭到达弥涅尔瓦后，士兵喜出望外向提督报告。<br/>“阁下另谋高就的话，还是带上家人的好。这是元帅的命令。”<br/>“那么还请阁下多保重，且待日后去亲眼见证罗严克拉姆候爵所创造的未来，去亲眼见证新银河帝国与高登巴姆王朝有何不同！”<br/>望着逐渐远去的变得零星弥涅尔瓦舰队，吉尔菲艾斯喵叹了口气。<br/>“梅尔卡兹提督是个纯粹而正直的军人，我利用这一点是不是有点儿卑鄙呢。”<br/>这种结果实际上在吉尔菲艾斯喵意料之中，自己借元帅阁下之名以国士之礼待之，不但为莱因哈特赢得了名声，还在某种程度上束缚了日后的劲敌，也并非一无所获吧。<br/>接下来就剩下赶紧劝元帅阁下回奥丁……吉尔菲艾斯喵眼前场景逐渐模糊，它突然意识到观战的时候的眩晕并非心理不适。<br/>旧疾又犯了吗？<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵提督——”红色猫咪在晕倒时，似乎看到自己属下焦急的面庞。<br/>====<br/>小剧场:<br/>莱茵哈特头号粉头吉尔菲艾斯/吉尔菲艾斯喵冒着胡说八道的风险到处向人安利。<br/>老梅:年轻人，滤镜太厚了，醒醒吧！少追星，多考虑下父母。话说罗严克拉姆侯爵连喵都能下蛊，我要投奔他那还得了。赶紧溜了溜了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔菲艾斯喵再次睁眼时，它已在奥丁医院的病房里，意料之中看到了那张熟悉而又焦急的脸。<br/>“元帅阁下……”吉尔菲艾斯喵有些局促不安。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵，你有什么想说的吗？”<br/>“这次我能不能……算工伤？”吉尔菲艾斯喵用自己的爪子堵上眼睛，不忍心让元帅看到自己这副苦兮兮的模样，“我刚来这边没多久这月工资还没拿到，而且我还没医保……”<br/>原本有些愠怒的元帅登时换了一副十分困惑的模样，苍冰色的眼睛眨巴了三秒，竟认真思考了一下自己在红色猫咪心里的形象——难道我在吉尔菲艾斯喵心中就是个拖欠下属工资连五险一金都无法保证的无良老板吗？他险些被这一想法笑岔了气，于是轻轻拨开红色猫咪爪子，强迫正“掩耳盗铃”的吉尔菲艾斯喵看着自己。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵，你在责怪我拖欠你的工资吗？”<br/>红色猫咪摇头摇得像拨浪鼓一样。<br/>莱因哈特苦笑了下，无可奈何摸了摸猫咪的头。“有时候真不知道你的小脑瓜里装着些什么奇奇怪怪的东西，是因为另一个世界的我大概是个混蛋吧。”<br/>红色猫咪心虚地向一旁看去，它注意到平日里带着的蓝色蝴蝶结并不在这里。<br/>金发元帅无视无声抗议的红色猫咪，继续说道:“吉尔菲艾斯喵，你先好好休息吧。等你成了帝国元帅，就有钱偿还医疗费了。”<br/>“阁下，我之前的辞职报告已经放在您的桌子上。”吉尔菲艾斯喵喊住了将要离去的元帅，“您知道的我不过是赶鸭子上架临时顶替吉尔菲艾斯提督，再说您让一只喵成为帝国元帅，在这个世界不觉得太奇怪了吗？”<br/>“哦，那份报告啊。那份报告我只看了一行就扔垃圾桶里。”莱茵哈特若有所思，”吉尔菲艾斯喵，难道你不愿意与我一起去夺取属于我们的宇宙了吗？”<br/>“那是属于您的宇宙。”吉尔菲艾斯喵痛苦地闭上眼，回忆起过去的阴影，既然无法隐瞒就只能撕开旧日血淋淋的伤口，“吉尔菲艾斯提督现在的身份是帝国军一级上将，此次若被进封为帝国元帅，那么未来的宰相大人，今后若吉尔菲艾斯再立新功，您又该以什么来酬谢呢？权力只能由主君一人独享。这件事您应该比任何人都清楚，不是吗？对于我来说，您若能够允许我站在您身旁见证年夺取宇宙的英姿就足够了。”吉尔菲艾斯喵看到了莱因哈特秀丽的脸庞愈发阴郁的神色，本就虚弱的身体由内而外感到一阵冰凉。<br/>莱因哈特不由得想起与好友争执的那日了，那时他第一次希望两人之间能够变成上下关系。但是当这只驯顺的猫咪无比体贴的为身为君主的他着想时，心中的某处怒火如同浇上了烈油。<br/>但这熊熊烈火幸而没有如往日般灼烧到理智。<br/>当他在司令部看到昏迷不醒的红色猫咪，平日里在战场上威风凛凛又镇定自若元帅此时却抱着猫咪宛若婴儿一般手足无措。<br/>“救救猫咪！”他冲着医官吼着，可是舰队里随行的医官纷纷表示没有辅修兽医专业而束手无策。<br/>奥贝斯坦看着濒临崩溃的元帅，顺势提出立即回奥丁的建议，以便吉尔菲艾斯喵提督顺利得到医治，同时他按照早已计划好的利用吉尔菲艾斯提督失踪一事大做文章。<br/>“希望元帅阁下能立即率军赶返首都奥丁，去逮捕绑架吉尔菲艾斯提督的凶手——帝国宰相立典拉德公爵！”<br/>为节约时间，莱因哈特还用超光速通信联络了远在奥丁的安妮罗杰，拜托姐姐动用她的关系找寻奥丁最好的兽医。<br/>当医官做检查时，莱因哈特解开了一直系在吉尔菲艾斯喵的蓝色蝴蝶结。红色猫咪竭力隐藏的秘密暴露在它最不希望看到的人眼前。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵为什么隐瞒旧疾，它为什么会受这样骇人的伤，或者说它因谁而受伤？莱因哈特根本无需思考。<br/>万幸的是，医官用性命保证，红色猫咪只是近日因过度辛劳而引发旧疾，身体触发保护机制而昏睡，开些补药调理一下就行。<br/>尽管如此，红色猫咪昏迷了三天才睁开了眼睛。平日里猫咪带着红宝石溶液般光泽的皮毛此刻却显得灰扑扑的，手感很好的耳朵也耷拉着，看着自家猫咪强打精神的模样金发青年心里最柔软的地方揉进了一把宝石碎屑，他无法将其吐出，因为正是他自己亲手打碎了两人无暇的友谊，然而，他又无法像河蚌一样孕育珍珠，除了悔意和痛苦滚动在无法愈合的伤口上，悄无声息地淌着血，再无什么了。莱因哈特憎恶吉尔菲艾斯喵在睡梦中还在呢喃的“陛下”，可自己未必又比这位陛下“高明”，他同样伤害了自己的挚友，不过是以不同的方式。<br/>他无法失去吉尔菲艾斯，正如利剑无法失去它的剑鞘。这是他在无名的怒火与无限的悔意的纠缠中唯一确信的事情。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯啊，我该拿你怎么办啊？鉴于最近奥贝斯坦正在利用他失踪一事借题发挥，最近喵提督的确不适宜出现在公众面前……年轻的金发元帅盯着病床上的猫咪，如森之精灵轻抚欲放银莲的嘴角浮起一丝笑意。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵却因着笑意而而背后一激灵，它不明白原本自己已经做好面对元帅的疾风骤雨，或是咄咄逼问的准备，却未曾料到仅仅片刻莱因哈特脸上的阴郁便被如同塞壬歌喉般迷人的笑意取代，不知为何直觉告诉自己这炫目的笑容恐怕也如塞壬歌声一样危险。<br/>“卿所言甚是，那么我接受你的退役申请。但是——”莱因哈特颇为苦恼地捏了捏肉球，“吉尔菲艾斯喵你这次生病可不能算工伤啊。”<br/>金发元帅迎着猫猫困惑的目光，轻咳了两声，继续道:<br/>“医官说你是因为旧疾发作生的病……既不是战斗负伤，也不是工作原因导致的职业病。”莱因哈特心虚瞟了一眼红色猫咪，鉴于上次的成功经验，让他脸不红心不跳，继续忽悠，“吉尔菲艾斯喵，我所追求的霸权意义在于现在的银河帝国——高登巴姆王朝所没有的公正！因此，我要以身作则，不能因公徇私。如果连我自己都无法做好，怎么能够要求下属和银河帝国的民众呢？报账事小，但其背后所蕴含的意义却十分重大。”<br/>鉴于上次被骗的经验，吉尔菲艾斯喵呆呆望着演技浮夸的金发元帅，似乎在思考是要配合他的演出视而不见，还是象征性的点点头。<br/>金发元帅见状并不气馁，被称作战略天才的他祭出杀手锏，“不过吉尔菲艾斯喵你安心了，医官是姐姐找的，钱也是姐姐付的。”<br/>“这怎么可以麻烦安妮罗杰夫人呢？知道我生病就已经让她记挂了，还要……阁下，您能借我些钱吗？我想还给安妮罗杰夫人。”红色猫咪局促不安<br/>“安心吧，吉尔菲艾斯喵。在你昏睡时，我就已经把钱还给姐姐了。”<br/>红色猫咪长出一口气由衷道谢，并保证一定会还钱的。<br/>“可是，吉尔菲艾斯喵你不是退役了吗？鉴于在这个世界，身为猫咪的你，恐怕也找不到合适的工作。”金发元帅装模作样的拍了拍猫咪的肩膀，“没关系的，吉尔菲艾斯喵。你不用和我这么客气，钱不用还也没关系。”<br/>红色猫咪摇头，表示自己可以干家务之类来偿还债务。金发元帅一本正经地表示那些事情已经有女仆做了，不过吉尔菲艾斯喵能够做一件除了它谁也做不到的事情。<br/>“你能让我随时随地的揉揉吗？”<br/>虽然上次自己以“卑劣”的手段，获得与自家猫咪同床共枕的机会。但是平日里金发元帅想要在处理政务之时，伸手揉揉猫咪时，红色猫咪总是温柔地将元帅阁下伸出的手无情打掉，微笑表示，莱茵哈特大人要以正事为重，不要耽于吸猫。拥有一只贤后配置、纯良淑德、谦恭有礼猫咪使得元帅常常有一种“看到吃不到”悲戚之感而叫苦不迭。<br/>元帅莱茵哈特乘胜追击，俯下身子给还未来得及反应的猫咪额头递上一枚吻。<br/>“诶？”<br/>“多谢款待。”莱因哈特心情颇好的看着化成一滩水的猫咪，“安心吧！我不会问你不想说的事的。”蔷薇亲吻过的微凉手指妄图抚平过旧日的伤痕，可一切不过是徒劳。<br/>正要转身离去，金发青年如同恶作剧得逞的顽童得意的笑了笑:“刚才的就算帝国一马克吧！对了忘了告诉你，这个世界的我也是个十足的混蛋。”<br/>＊  ＊  ＊<br/>“看来是由于担心自己，莱因哈特大人提前回奥丁了。阁下没事真是太好了！”红色猫咪对自己被卖一事还不自知。</p><p> </p><p>吉尔菲艾斯刚从杨文理喵家中出来，便迎面撞上了守株待兔的陛下。<br/>“陛下，您怎么来了？”吉尔菲艾斯见状蹲下，充满疑惑。<br/>金色猫咪一言未发，它倏地一跃到红发青年的怀里，状似检查般嗅了嗅。<br/>即使嘲讽别的喵也给喵们一种明亮通透感觉的陛下却阴郁起来，它扭过身去仍坐在吉尔菲艾斯怀里。吉尔菲艾斯喵看着陛下身后的随从喵，大家同时露出看到恶鬼的惊恐。<br/>侍卫喵们战战兢兢，如履薄冰。或许是下意识知道这些无辜的猫咪是由于自己被迁怒，吉尔菲艾斯轻声唤道:<br/>“陛下？”<br/>“你们先下去吧。”金色猫咪一挥爪，艾密尔喵等随从喵如释重负，纷纷逃去。艾密尔喵离开时带着一丝同情回望了一眼吉尔菲艾斯。<br/>“朕觉得得给你换个侍从官了。不清楚自己的身份总是做些多余的事情，容易让你误入歧途。”金色猫咪仍然背对着他，吐露出比它眼眸颜色还要冰冷的话喻。<br/>“陛下，肯拉特喵是很负责的。它只是带我转了转狮子之泉宫。我听闻东边有个红蔷薇园，您愿意陪我去看看吗？”<br/>“腿不是长在你的身上吗？”莱因哈特喵仍旧背对着红发青年怏怏回复。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯将这一别扭的回答翻译成了同意。<br/>夏末大片大片的红蔷薇开的正盛，迫近黄昏的余晖为了殷红的花瓣点染上丝绸般的光泽，却落在深色老枝上时发出清冷的光辉。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯坐在一张长椅上，金色的长毛喵从他怀里跳下来，与他并排而坐。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，今天过得如何？”<br/>“托陛下的福，茶会很有趣。”<br/>看着吉尔菲艾斯一如往常的微笑，莱因哈特喵便回忆起了旧事。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵，你和杨文理喵见过一次面，你认为它是一只怎样的喵呢？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵想了一下，答道：“老实说，我摸不清它在想些什么，它外表看起来满不在乎，但很有可能他已知道我们这个计划。”<br/>“什么？那么它为什么还要接受我们的提案呢？”<br/>“我也不明白，或者它已想到解决的办法，又或者他很有信心，不怕我们采取任何行动，杨文理始终是只神秘莫测、难以捉摸的喵，莱因哈特喵阁下，我以前还未遇过这么难以捉摸的敌人……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵欲言又止，莱因哈特喵奇怪地望着它。<br/>“你到底想说什么？”<br/>“如果和它做朋友，它会是很好的知己。”<br/>……<br/>巴米利恩会战结束后当时还是帝国宰相的莱茵哈特喵在杨文理喵会面之前，突然接到来自奥丁的超光速通讯——昏迷近两年的吉尔菲艾斯喵终于醒来，金色猫咪甩着尾巴喜出望外，和刚刚苏醒眉眼困倦的红色猫咪聊天。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵～，你说我若许杨文理喵帝国元帅之位，它能否归顺于我？”<br/>“阁下……我觉得不如封它为宫廷史官，再许以丰厚的退休金和美酒，未来新帝国的建设以民为本进行改革，或许它答应的可能性更大一些喵～”<br/>莱喵:？？？那好吧，我试试看。<br/>事实证明吉尔菲艾斯喵的谏言总是无比正确。莱因哈特喵有时不得不承认那只时常伴于己身红色猫咪在识人或者判断能力上优于自己。<br/>宇宙历799年，帝国历490年6月22日，从金色猫咪身边夺走姐姐安妮罗杰喵的高登巴姆家失去了一切东西，将一身褴褛的悲惨身影隐藏于过去的领域中。在新无忧宫广大的“黑珍珠室”中聚集了数十只宣誓效忠新王朝的文官武将，更令它欣慰的是，在喵海之中有莱因哈特喵最想要见的两只喵，其中一只和它一样有着灿烂迷人的金色皮毛，而另一只则拥有像火焰般燃烧的红色皮毛。在“皇帝万岁”的欢呼声响彻整个黑珍珠室时，莱因哈特喵拿起放在紫色绢布上的黄金帝冠，以毫不造作地，但却又无喵能模仿的优雅姿态戴到自己头上。黄金帝冠和金黄色的皮毛完美的融合在一起。<br/>罗严克拉姆王朝成立后，皇帝陛下以高官厚禄酬谢为自己险些献出生命的忠诚部下，然而也仅此而已。在帝国大公吉尔菲艾斯喵醒后，无喵再无提及已被众喵遗忘的两年前两只喵发生争执的传言，皇帝陛下和大公默契地如同约定好的一般，对往事只字不提，在新银河喵帝国树立起“贤君忠臣”的榜样。在这样温馨令人动容的氛围中，只有当事者知道两喵的关系早已不复从前。<br/>正如红色猫咪自己所言，当它的生活不再局限于围绕自己的行星转动时，并不意外地与那只懒洋洋的黑色猫咪成为了知己。当帝国大公与伊谢尔伦的朋友们打到火热，一些有关大公有共和主义倾向的流言便传到了皇帝耳中。随着流言越来越多，金色猫咪从刚开始仰着头生气地训斥传言者，到后来的一笑而过，再到后来联系吉尔菲艾斯喵之前的对自己谏言，确有共和主义的影子若有若现而变得半信半疑。直至一日皇帝陛下意外撞见一向对自己低眉顺眼、谦敬有礼忠臣在黑色猫咪的私人野餐中流露自己许久未见的轻松愉悦、喜笑颜开的模样。当天宫里的杯子无一幸免，摔得粉碎。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯(喵)，果然在知己那里过得比较开心吧。”当时除了这句话还有一张海尼森总督的委任令，而现在只剩下嘲讽与刻薄的语气，但当它望见人类吉尔菲艾斯在一瞬间露出困惑而受伤的神情时，才意识到这带着旧日怒气的话喻是多么伤人。于是心虚地将头扭向一边，却又忍不住将爪子搭在红发青年的手上。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯……”<br/>“我在，陛下。”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你答应过我，不会离开我的对吗？”金色猫咪用软糯的声音问着。<br/>“我答应您，在吉尔菲艾斯喵大公回来之前，不会离开的。”<br/>金色猫咪偷偷瞥了一眼仍然洋溢着微笑的红发青年仿佛刚才受伤的神情不曾有过。得到承诺的陛下稍稍安心了些，于是它决定直奔主题。<br/>“罗严塔尔喵都和你说了些什么？你身上有它的味道。”<br/>仿佛是被捉奸了似的吉尔菲艾斯笑而不语，他原本是以为陛下是因为他回来得晚了而生气，现在大概也了解些陛下的心思。<br/>看着故作神秘的人类使陛下愈发气恼。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯则不慌不忙，起身徜徉于花海，折下其中开得最美丽的一朵献给他的陛下。<br/>金色猫咪眨着他那苍冰色的眸子，充满疑惑。随即又反应过来:<br/>“朕不喜欢吉尔菲艾斯认定用花就能收买朕的这种心态。况且这花还是朕的。”<br/>“您不喜欢吗？可是我只有这个了。”红发青年难得露出苦恼的神情，金色猫咪则一把夺过花，气鼓鼓地说:<br/>“看在你刚来这个世界不久的份上，下不为例。”<br/>“谢谢陛下。不过如今的您坐拥宇宙，天下都是您的，那么现在您又有什么可担心的呢，陛下？”<br/>陛下听着吉尔菲艾斯意有所指的话，虽不清楚他究竟了解到哪一步，但若有什么心里话，它还是愿意和吉尔菲艾斯聊聊的。“这不一样的，吉尔菲艾斯。朕最初的愿望不过是重新找回过去的那段时光——与姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯喵幸福生活在一起而已。但当朕好不容易夺回姐姐时，却险些失去另外一个重要之物。当我坐拥整个宇宙真正成为银河的霸主时，我已确信我已经完完全全失去了它。那个时候我才明白，就算它是我的半身，我们的正义也并不完全相同。”<br/>银河帝国的皇帝可以拥有无数的忠诚良将为它抛头颅洒热血，而名为莱因哈特的少年只有一个吉尔菲艾斯，一旦失去，便是永恒。<br/>“有时一只喵欣赏这片星河未免过于寂寥了。或许这就是朕曾经蔑视命运的惩罚吧！在我得到宇宙的同时，也失去了与之等价的东西。”<br/>金色猫咪任意揉搓着这枝无刺的蔷薇花，“朕也曾送给吉尔菲艾斯喵像这样的漂亮的玫瑰花，因为颜色和它的皮毛很相称。但第二天吉尔菲艾斯喵就把辞职报告放到了我的桌上，它明明答应过我的，却还是食言了。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯静静聆听着，心中涌动着无法言语的悲伤。在那次争执之前，他曾天真地认为自己和莱因哈特的关系会永远一如从前。如果这就是我们的未来的话……不！吉尔菲艾斯仍然觉得自己有能做到的事情，那也是他唯一确信的。<br/>于是吉尔菲艾斯单膝跪地，右手握拳举向心口，虔诚如宣誓永远效忠自己君主的骑士。“陛下，我不会离开您的。即使需要我离开，我的心仍属于您，不论在哪个世界，这是我唯一确信的不会改变的事。陛下，我认为您从未失去您的吉尔菲艾斯。”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你未免对自己太过自信了或是……你知道了些什么？”金色猫咪重新带着审视的目光看像红发青年。<br/>“不，我之所以如此笃定只是因为您在这里而已。事实上罗严塔尔喵元帅虽然想告诉我些什么，但我拒绝了它。”红发青年有些无奈，面对疑惑的目光继续说道“因为您不想让我知道您的秘密啊，我就选择不知道好了。”<br/>于此同时，吉尔菲艾斯却有一件事不得不问，“莱因哈特大人，您究竟需要我什么呢？”<br/>——————<br/>小剧场<br/>如果莱因哈特喵陛下和元帅莱因哈特见面的话……<br/>莱喵陛下:你个无良老板，不但没五险一金，拖欠下属工资还诈骗吉尔菲艾斯喵卖身偿还医药费。你个无良老板！吉尔菲艾斯喵我还没有好好抱过呢！<br/>元帅莱:你又好到哪里去？你多大个喵了！天天让吉尔菲艾斯抱着你！自己不会走吗？现在不但限制吉尔菲艾斯人身自由，派喵监视还因为自己的黑历史无端迁怒他。我可没让吉尔菲艾斯受这么大委屈呢！<br/>达成成就:我骂我自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“为何陛下还没拿下大公？”<br/>在陛下的格外恩典下重获自由的罗严塔尔喵在海鹫对着蜂蜜色的猫咪满腹牢骚，明明大公是一牵就走类狗的喵，黑色猫咪心里嘀咕着。<br/>“拿下大公？”蜂蜜色的猫咪流露出困惑的神情，突然险些把手中的扑克扔了，“你的意思是陛下和大公……那昨天陛下召见你……”<br/>“正是此事。”一蓝一黑的妖瞳闪烁着异样的光芒，“陛下需要恋爱指导，否则我怎么会这么快从那个比监狱还无聊资料室里出来。”<br/>“我挺意外的，各种。”米达麦亚喵想起几周前陛下突兀地询问自己如何求婚，本以为对象是……没想到竟是……虽以之前两只喵黏在一起的程度看也算情理之中。<br/>“各种？”<br/>“我还以为是为你写的30份请罪书起作用了呢。”<br/>金银妖瞳的猫咪促狭地笑了起来。<br/>“那必然是起的作用了呢。”黑色猫咪抬眼看着身旁的杯子，用爪子弹了下，杯子发出清脆若金属相击之声，“不过，我的朋友这是什么？”<br/>“保温杯啊！”<br/>“里面是……”<br/>“枸杞。”<br/>“……(ー_ー)!!”<br/>“艾芳喵特地为我们准备的。”米达麦亚说着便拿起水杯抿了一口，“罗严塔尔喵，以人类的年龄来算你已经33岁了，步入中年的我们要注意养生，毕竟要为菲尼克斯喵着想。对了，我感觉你最近挺秃然的，需要我为你推荐几款生毛剂吗？”<br/>保温杯里泡枸杞，讲究！至于自己为何秃然，自然有部分原因归结到出手握剧本却打不出he的金色猫咪，明明送红玫瑰并无过失……可问题究竟出在哪儿？这让罗严塔尔喵百思不得其解。<br/>“米达麦亚喵，可我找你来是喝酒的……”<br/>“梦该醒了，罗严塔尔喵，你得成为一位合格的父亲。”米达麦亚喵正色道，“把水喝完去看你儿子，你不知道它有多可爱……”<br/>罗严塔尔喵无心去想它的便宜儿子，步入中年的喵苦兮兮盯着保温杯，想与挚友痛饮一杯的愿望暂时是无法实现了。<br/>☆ ☆ ☆<br/>自己究竟何时对挚友产生了爱慕之情了呢？莱因哈特喵自己也不清楚。或许是当挚友奋不顾身以肉体之躯为自己挡枪之时，或许当看到姐姐流露出透明而悲伤的神情，痛心之余却产生了一丝妒羡，亦或许是被问及恋爱对象的标准时，回答“头脑好，性情佳”浮现的是它的面容……总之，这段伟大而令人欣羡的友谊在金色猫咪这里终究是变了质。<br/>咨询了米达麦亚喵后汲取教训后便差喵送了一束火红玫瑰花给刚回费沙的红色猫咪，陛下算盘打得响，就算吉尔菲艾斯喵拒绝，自己也可以装傻将之称为友谊的礼物，日后再做打算，进可攻退可守。却未曾料到热情的花朵却猝不及防换来一封冰冷的辞职信。<br/>今晚陛下也在为自己的苦恋不得而长吁短叹，而它身旁人类吉尔菲艾斯却难得睡得香甜。金色猫咪照例蹑手蹑脚爬上红发青年的胸口，用毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着他的脖颈，偷偷摸摸亲吻他时不时如蝶翼抖动的睫毛。<br/>……<br/>已经早上了吗？吉尔菲艾斯想要睁开眼睛，却被肉乎乎的爪子堵上了。<br/>“还早呢，吉尔菲艾斯，你可以再睡一会儿。”<br/>但是红发青年却听到陛下窸窸窣窣收拾的声音。<br/>“今天朕除了日常事务还要参加阵亡将士墓地的新建峻工典礼，大概晚上回来。”<br/>“那么，晚上见，陛下。”<br/>“晚上见。”<br/>————————<br/>被幸运之神一度抛弃的金银妖瞳被抽中向帝国宰相汇报工作。<br/>罗严克拉姆公爵此时正抱着他家的红色猫咪。<br/>“你好，罗严塔尔提督。”红色猫咪似感到不妥，但又无可奈何，只能尴尬地回以微笑。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵，新任的副官连你万分之一不及，我都没办法好好工作。”<br/>在帝国宰相“你们连个猫都不如”的训斥声中副官连换三个人都未使莱因哈特满意。于是昨天还在家里帮安妮罗杰绕毛线的红色猫咪今日便被金发宰相以“帮助教导副官”的名义抱来。<br/>“阁下，工作时请不要玩猫。”奥贝斯坦站在一旁脸色铁青。吉尔菲艾斯喵用爪子按住被赞誉为名作的手，莱茵哈特才心不甘情不愿作罢。<br/>“立典拉德公爵的所有族人都已被逮捕监禁，请您做个裁夺。”罗严塔尔玩味地来回审视两人一喵，竭力按捺住嘴角浮起的冷笑。<br/>金发宰相点点头。<br/>“立典拉德公爵本身该怎么处置呢？”<br/>“前任帝国宰相总不能执行死刑，劝他自裁吧！要以没有痛苦的方法。”<br/>“是。那么，他的族人呢？”<br/>“女的就放逐边境。十岁以上的……”原本目视前方的莱茵哈特注意到了低头耷拉着耳朵的猫咪，腾出工作的右手放在它的脑袋上轻缓地揉搓了几下。<br/>“算了，都放逐边境吧，永远不许他们回奥丁。”<br/>罗严塔尔走后，奥贝斯坦继续汇报工作。其间红色的义眼来回几次撇向一言不发的猫咪，吉尔菲艾斯喵确信若此时身兼代理帝国统帅本部总长与宇宙舰队参谋总长二职的奥贝斯坦装的不是义眼，而是激光瞄准器，自己怕不是早已筛成筛子。<br/>“……还有一事阁下，推迟的庆功会安排到明天旁晚可以吗？”<br/>“可以，说起来我还想见见法伦海特呢……”<br/>听到庆功会一词红色猫咪突然抬头看着金发宰相，不知为何生起不安的思绪。<br/>而这种预感很快便得到了应证。<br/>“安森巴哈准将在运往宪兵队本部途中被不明身份者劫走。”<br/>刚被任命为宪兵总监兼帝都防卫司令官的伍尔利·克斯拉上将上报道。<br/>忧虑的阴霾再次笼罩在吉尔菲艾斯喵心头。<br/>☆ ☆  ☆<br/>“自诩窥得天机的小猫咪，命运是无法改变的。你说对吗，姐姐。”在乌尔德之泉的旁边卷着发辫的诗蔻蒂笑着看向薇儿丹蒂。<br/>“但未来是可以改变的。”正织造着命运之网的薇儿丹蒂回复道。<br/>————————<br/>小剧场<br/>罗严塔尔：吉尔菲艾斯喵提督，下官上次助你重拾提督之位，不知贵官该如何报答？(要求不高做我僚机就行)<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵：可我已经辞职了喵。待会儿还要回去帮安妮罗杰夫人绕毛钱。(逃走)<br/>罗严塔尔：那是你自愿行为不作数的。(拦着)<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵：那掐断你姻缘算不算回报？<br/>罗严塔尔：啥？？？<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵：我不小心掐断你最烂的桃花了，或许你以后连儿子都没得。不过也好，省的我到时候去海尼森捞你。(语重心长)莱因哈特大人有时口出豪言固然不对，可你跟着他犯疯也有错啊！(离开)<br/>罗严塔尔：╮(￣⊿￣)╭？？？我有儿子？孩子是不可能有的，这辈子都不可能。等等，你把话说清楚！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“阁下，近期请务必要加强警备，尤其是您身边和安妮罗杰夫人那里，我担心会有人对您不利。”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯喵，你太敏感了吧。”莱因哈特非常讨厌多余的警备，而喜欢身边能够维持简单朴素的状态。<br/>“阁下……”红色猫咪言辞恳切，竟还带着竭力的哀求。<br/>“阁下，至少请允许我配枪随侍您身侧。”<br/>看着吉尔菲艾斯喵那熟悉的沉痛面容，莱因哈特恍惚中看到挚友最后一次劝谏的模样。你为什么那么害怕，吉尔菲艾斯喵？联想到红色猫咪竭力隐藏的致命伤痕，金发宰相妥协般挠了挠猫咪的下巴。<br/>“我知道了，吉尔菲艾斯喵。我会让克斯拉加派人手的。这样你满意了吗？”<br/>于是在参加庆功宴之前，堂堂的金发霸主在从不爱指使人的猫咪的指使下被迫穿上一层防弹服，一层防爆服。即使如此，也无法使如雕塑名作般身姿臃肿变形。<br/>“这是什么？”莱因哈特敲了敲左胸口的位置，竟发出金属相击的清脆之声。<br/>“钢板，阁下，我命人装上去的。”<br/>“呃，你是不是紧张过头了？”莱因哈特想入非非，要不抽时间给猫咪看个心理科。<br/>“要不是参加庆功会，外面可以再加一件防爆服。”红色猫咪上下打量自己的杰作，仍不满意似得说，“当然您若不参加这次庆功会，我会很高兴，这里可比宴会上安全的多。”<br/>“我怎么可能因为贼军余孽就畏手畏脚呢？”莱因哈特看着红色猫咪为自己系着袖扣，心情颇好捏着时不时抖动的小耳朵，“你难道在质疑克斯拉的能力吗？”<br/>“克斯拉上将的能力有目共睹。但事关您的安全，我宁愿担心是多余的。”红色猫咪一本正经的回复，“阁下，现在请转过身去，我调整一下后面。”<br/>“呃，好的。”莱因哈特突然觉得奥贝斯坦所说的第二喵有些道理，现在自己便被自家喵指挥的团团转嘛。<br/>☆   ☆   ☆<br/>“都准备好了吗？”<br/>“据内部消息，这是罗严克拉姆公爵的必经之路。”<br/>“安森巴哈啊，容我多说一句。虽不是不理解你想要为君主报仇的心思，但这次你被人当枪使了哟。”<br/>“我知道。”安森巴哈透过车窗凝视着远方，他本想在秃鹰之城借献君主尸首之时实行刺杀。但不知为何金发小子连受降仪式都来不及举行，便急匆匆赶回奥丁。他往布朗胥百克公爵尸体上藏匿武器一事也随之败露，当他以为为君主报仇无望之时，却意外被一群陌生人劫走。<br/>“你们是谁？”<br/>“我们是谁并不重要，安森巴哈。重要的是我们目的相同，不想让金发小鬼的日子过舒坦，银河帝国现在不能有手握重权之人。”<br/>他们想要利用自己复仇心理来达成目的，连旁人都看出来的事情，安森巴哈又怎会不知。只是在孤立无援的情况下，这也是复仇的唯一机会。<br/>“嘛，你知道就好。反正我只是你雇佣过来的，就算我死了，我的家人也有了这辈子都花不完的钱。对于一个死刑犯来说，是笔不错的买卖，但对你来说有些可惜。”名叫约纳斯的人擦拭着狙击枪。<br/>“为什么不学学菲尔纳或者修特莱？”那个男人最后问他。<br/>“每个人都有各自的选择。”<br/>“无论结果如何？”<br/>“无论结果如何。”<br/>“你日思夜想的罗严克拉姆公爵来了。”约纳斯吹了声口哨跳下了车，看着与情报具有相同特征的地上车即将驶来。<br/>“那么作战开始。”<br/>☆     ☆    ☆<br/>首先是一起爆炸。<br/>载着掌握银河帝国命脉之人的地上车中道而止。<br/>“报告——前方发生爆炸。”<br/>“保护好元帅阁下！”紧随其后的地上车停稳后，警卫队人员鱼贯而出，警惕着四周。<br/>红色猫咪的浑身的猫都炸了起来，紧紧护在莱因哈特身边。<br/>“很不幸，吉尔菲艾斯喵，让你言中了。”泰然自若的帝国宰相一脸轻松，但仍然一手护住猫咪一边警惕周围。<br/>死一般的沉静片刻然后是一颗子弹裹挟着风呼啸而来。<br/>“小心，阁下。”拥有着良好听觉的猫咪率先发现本能将莱因哈特扑倒，耳边划过玻璃破碎之声，堪堪躲过致命一击。<br/>是狙击手，吉尔菲艾斯喵心想，扯过元帅披风挂在窗口瞬间便又是一击，西北角，射程大致455——500米，莱因哈特趁机打开车门，提着红色猫咪后颈压在自己身下匍匐挪了出来。<br/>接着西边的突然冲出一辆民用车，“罗严克拉姆公爵，我要为我的主君布朗胥百克公爵报仇！”迎着枪林弹雨的安森巴哈向地上车掷一颗手榴弹，向北逃去。<br/>“向东跑！”<br/>情急之下莱因哈特将自己锁在怀里的猫咪向远处抛去。<br/>“莱因哈特大人！”<br/>又是一声爆炸，烈火浓烟冲天而上，顾不得疼痛猫咪被恐惧和追悔莫及的思绪所裹挟——就应该把莱因哈特大人劝住的。<br/>“莱因哈特大人，请回答我。”在团团黑烟的人群发出阵阵咳嗽声，它踩到烧焦的难以辨识的人体组织，怪味刺鼻。莱因哈特大人，你在哪里啊？若非得不到回应，吉尔菲艾斯喵定会失去自己的生命意义。<br/>“……吉尔菲艾斯喵……我没事。”<br/>从恐怖的深渊迅速浮上了安心的水面，奔跑而至的吉尔菲艾斯喵自觉声音正在发颤。烟雾渐消中，它看到克斯拉上将正搀扶着刚刚晕厥过去莱因哈特，那白瓷胜雪的额头渗出了点点殷红。探着鼻息再三确认金发青年只是昏了过去的红色猫咪与安心相伴的还有油然而生的怒意，在克斯拉迅速整顿好警卫队时，红色猫咪命令道：<br/>“克斯拉上将！”<br/>“是！”<br/>“我去解决狙击手，北边那里有哨卡，派一队人前后夹击活捉安森巴哈，由你亲自带剩下两队人护送阁下，请务必保护好元帅！”<br/>红色猫咪扔下自己的靴子，掏出光束枪，灵巧爬上根据自己推测位置最近的一棵树。蔚蓝色眼睛发出晦暗不明的光死死盯着西北角那栋废弃居民楼，直至一个小光点出现——那是瞄准镜的反光。<br/>找到你了。<br/>“安森巴哈啊，真会乱来。说好了吸引敌人注意力掩护我，偏偏扔个炸弹。这谁看得清啊！”约纳斯抱怨着，下一秒痛都来不及喊出，鲜血便溅到的脸上。<br/>“妈的！”约纳斯收起枪，迅速撕下衣服包扎伤口，抽出手枪，迅速逃离。罗严克拉姆公爵手下人才济济，这么快就被发现了，真不走运！<br/>他逃到楼梯后门时，一到黑影蹿过，迅速举枪。<br/>“喵呜～”一只红色猫咪跳了出来，伸出舌头舔着自己的爪子 ，模样乖巧可爱极了。<br/>“猫？”惊魂未定的男人松了口气，他刚跑了两步便跌进了坟墓。<br/>“……是谁？……”亡命徒不甘心睁大眼睛，抓着被射穿的胸膛，生命中最后的几秒他看见那只站立的红色猫咪手持光束枪，温顺可爱的模样早被晦暗阴郁所替代，光束枪顶着他的脑袋，收割生命的死神面无表情说：<br/>“还有一个。”<br/>☆  ☆  ☆<br/>当红色猫咪赶到北边哨卡时，安森巴哈已被抓住。<br/>“安森巴哈，只问一遍，是谁帮助了你。”红色猫咪还未被怒气冲昏头脑，行程、路线、恰到好处狙击点，这绝非刚逃窜两天的逃犯所预知的。<br/>“布朗胥百克公爵，请原谅我，我失败了！我这个无能的属下无法完成对您许下的承诺……”<br/>“我再问你问题！回答我！”审问本不在职责范围内，日后就算会被奥贝斯坦诟病吉尔菲艾斯喵也决心抓住幕后主使。<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈！”安森巴哈不知为何突然大笑起来，“小猫咪，你猜的出有人协助我，却为何猜不出我和狙击手只是个饵呢？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵暗叫不好，真正暗杀莱因哈特的凶手……<br/>远处爆炸声袭来。<br/>“听听美妙的声音！这是那个金发小子的丧钟！我将带着绝佳的礼物去瓦尔哈拉找您！”<br/>安森巴哈的下巴微微地动了动，已经咬碎了藏在臼齿里面的毒胶囊。他两眼大大地睁着，渐渐失去了焦点。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯喵无心去管死去的安森巴哈，它呆立在尸体旁，仿佛生命的意义被抽离了，它失魂落魄喃喃道：<br/>“莱因哈特大人……”<br/>————————<br/>“莱因哈特喵！金毛小喵！你宝座的底下就是一片血海，你的皇位就是浮在这一片血海上面，每一分，每一秒，你都要记得。布朗胥百克已经用败北和死亡替他自己赎罪了，而你呢？你虽然还活着，但是总有一天你也得为你的所作所为赎罪。宇宙里面还有许多手臂比我长的猫啊，在不久的将来，你一定会发现现在就让我杀死还比较幸福一些！”<br/>“威斯塔朗特……”<br/>已是宇宙的霸主，面对这么激烈的谴责，竟然只是茫然地站着。<br/>……<br/>它转过身子，朝着专用座车走去。克斯拉喵目送着它的背影，心中不禁吃了一惊，怎么可能？这样绚烂夺目的皇帝，怎么可能会丧气地垂着肩膀呢……<br/>以上是帝国历十月二日和<br/>新帝国喵历八月二十九日所发生的事件<br/>“时间可不多了哟，姐姐。”诗寇蒂笑着说道。<br/>tbc.<br/>注：约纳斯Jonas也可以写成Jona 或者 Jonah。来源于《圣经·旧约》中的先知Jona，在希伯来语中的意思是“鸽子”，亦是薇儿丹蒂借凡人之口递给安森巴哈最后的橄榄枝。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八月二十九日晚，幕僚总监希尔德喵神色匆匆，在会客室焦急等待，直到传闻中陛下宠爱的红发人类出现。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯先生，陛下它现在……需要您。”<br/>
在狮子泉宫书房里，莱因哈特喵正抓起一瓶410年的红酒，斜斜地往透明的水晶杯里面倒。被脆弱情感支配的爪子颤抖着，酒从杯子里溢了出来，将白绢的桌巾染成不祥的颜色。酒精已经支配了它一半的神智，它那苍冰色的眼眸，正一动也不动地注视着桌面。<br/>
酒的颜色令它想到血。这是一个很平庸的联想，但是对于莱因哈特喵来说，这个联想更和一件令它伤心的往事连结在一起，此时仿佛又看到那被鲜血濡湿了的火红皮毛，由于对威斯塔朗特事件抱持着不同的意见，招致了自己疏远，但仍不顾自身危险，以自己的性命守护密友的红色猫咪。它惊慌失措地将将酒杯摔碎，倘满了掌心的红酒和渗出的鲜血交融在一起，无法摆脱。<br/>
莱因哈特喵明白现在被迫要去面对它过去的罪孽。极尽光荣的最后，获得最高权力的最后，竟是无喵共享的胜利的落寞和无法用荣光洗刷的罪恶，那些被活活烧死幼儿的哀号声回荡着，拉扯出隐藏在荣光而伟大背后的阴影，原以为自己已经忘却了，但是就如同那个暗杀者所宣告的，死者绝对不会忘记自己对它们的弃之不顾和利用。<br/>
此时有人进来了。<br/>
莱因哈特喵抬起晦暗不明的眼眸，毫不意外看到一头红发。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯……”<br/>
红发青年手里提着个小药箱小步过来，他拉着陛下的爪子仔细检查伤口，用小镊子将玻璃碎屑挑出，仿佛一位文物修复师小心翼翼对待一件千年难遇的艺术珍品。<br/>
“我不是劝告过陛下要少饮酒，陛下可是忘了……”<br/>
红发青年语气似是责备，却如清风吹散了氤氲<br/>
的酒雾。<br/>
“别叫我陛下，吉尔菲艾斯。”金色猫咪已经失去<br/>
了往日绚烂华丽的声音，从那已经冰结起来的空气表面滑过。<br/>
红发青年似乎在思考着合适的称呼，看着他一副嗫嚅模样，陛下提示他说道：<br/>
“还记得你第一次来到这里对我说的话吗？”<br/>
“莱因……哈特(喵)大人。”吉尔菲艾斯试探着说。<br/>
“再叫一遍。”<br/>
“莱因哈特(喵)大人。”<br/>
“再叫一遍。”<br/>
“莱因哈特(喵)大人。”<br/>
金色猫咪闭上眼睛听着过于久远而显得陌生的称呼， 陷入了对往事的追忆。“当时你那样叫我，我很高兴，真的，吉尔菲艾斯。我以为'你’终于肯原谅我了。”它重新睁开易碎的蓝水晶，吉尔菲艾斯联想到了被网罩着薄如纸翼的凤蝶。<br/>
那只喵说的没有错，朕不但杀了人，而且还是一个卑鄙怯懦的喵！”<br/>
“陛……莱因哈特大人……”<br/>
“如果朕去制止的话，那么那场屠杀就可以被阻止，可是我却没有那样做。愚蠢恶劣的布朗胥百克喵公爵自己犯下了罪孽，而我却利用它的罪孽，自己独占了利益。我明白，我是一个彻底的卑劣者，我不配拥有皇帝的地位，而且也不值得让士兵们为我欢呼。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯包扎好伤口并系上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。经过这些日子的沉淀，他已经明确了自己的心意。<br/>
“站在废墟上懊恼的您得不到任何东西，只有种下种子，这片荒芜的土地才能重新恢复生机。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯无比虔诚地亲吻着金色猫咪的爪子，成为莱因哈特的盾，守护着他。只要他还需要我……<br/>
“据我了解，您在社会政治方面作出了重大改革。您实现了您的诺言，实现了高登巴姆王朝未曾有过的公平和正义。您的确有错，这是罗严克拉姆集团所有人的罪，我愿和您一起赎罪。况且无数喵民也因您的治理而获救，这功绩也无法抹灭。”<br/>
“你好像有些不一样了，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特喵看着往日独处带着犹疑的面容的红发青年如今愈发坚韧，蔚蓝色的眼睛仍然温柔的看着自己，却闪烁着不同以往的坚定与执著。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯，留下来吧。听听发生在这个世界的关于你我之间的故事吧。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯恭敬地鞠躬，正打算退出房间时被陛下呼唤道。<br/>
—— —— ——<br/>
十月二日的当晚，尚在昏迷的莱因哈特做了一个梦，他梦见了曾经可能度过的一生，在那个梦里他永远的失去了齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。<br/>
他亲手折断了自己的羽翼，摒弃了半身。他从此完美又脆弱，践行着允诺亡者的诺言——即为祝福，亦是诅咒。<br/>
他梦见了——<br/>
无数声“皇帝万岁！”振聋发聩，无数人欢呼雀跃，热泪盈眶。他步入黑珍珠室，他伸手触摸破碎的幻影，他将一转即逝的脆弱和思念埋葬在心底，为自己戴上独一无二的王冠。此刻他得到了一切，也失去了一切。<br/>
他梦见了——<br/>
自己来到了梦的尽头，他尽到了一个帝王的责任，撒手人寰。当魂魄怀着一丝欣喜，去寻找昔日陪伴自己身影，却发现自己置身于一片荒芜之中，白茫茫的冰原，除了己身，再无人迹。瓦尔哈拉再相见，不过是破镜重圆般自欺欺人的谎言。失去的人永远都不会回来，当莱因哈特再次明白这一点时，一直悬于他心口的利剑轰然落下。<br/>
他跪在雪地里，无声的悲恸让他那一头豪奢的金发黯然失色，如同幼儿一般无助的他寸步难行亦无处可去。<br/>
你已不在我的梦里，不存在我思念你的任何一个时空。<br/>
“看到了吗？这本该是你的故事……”<br/>
梦醒了。<br/>
莱因哈特看着陌生的病房，抬手便摸到一只湿漉漉毛绒绒的团子。<br/>
“莱因哈特大人，您醒啦！”被惊醒的吉尔菲艾斯喵又惊又喜，慌乱地扑向金发青年。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯喵，你怎么这个模样？”帝国宰相提着现在很难被称为红色猫咪的后颈皮问道。<br/>
爆炸过后，吉尔菲艾斯喵急忙赶往现场。从亲卫队口中得知心细如发的克斯拉在护送过程中发现了暗藏其中的凶手，将其制服后，歹徒引爆炸弹身亡，所幸未伤及无辜，经过现场勘察，发现了地球教信徒所特有的刺绣记号：“地球是我故乡，将地球握在我手。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯喵刚刚和奥贝斯坦、罗严塔尔和米达麦亚等人制定剿灭地球教的计划。红色猫咪最后在行动地图上盖上几个爪印标记。<br/>
“注意这几个地方，可提前排查一下。”最后吉尔菲艾斯喵神情严肃看向奥贝斯坦说道。<br/>
就这样刚刚经历暗杀事件又处理完事务的吉尔菲艾斯喵便马不停蹄的赶往医院，此刻在莱因哈特眼中浑身脏兮兮乱糟糟的团子带着湿漉漉眼睛，看起来是只流浪猫。<br/>
突然意识到自己狼狈模样的红色猫咪自觉停止了亲昵向前的动作，往后缩了缩身子。<br/>
“请原谅我……”<br/>
“都是你的不好，吉尔菲艾斯喵。”勉强直起身子莱因哈特轻笑一声把猫咪揽入怀里。“都怪你没翻出肚子让我摸，不然我根本顾不上参加庆功宴，所以你得让我摸摸才行。”<br/>
莱因哈特看着被泪水雾气沾染的猫咪，故意“刁难”，言外之意要它不要再多做赔罪。“辛苦你了，看来无论哪个世界的我，总让你操碎了心。”<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯喵，我做梦了。”<br/>
“是个怎样的梦呢？”<br/>
“糟糕的不能再糟糕的噩梦，我在没有你的世界中度过一生。吉尔菲艾斯喵是来自未来的世界吧。你为什么在痛苦？告诉我吧。”莱因哈特似乎还没有从梦里缓过神，月光照在白瓷般的脸上，点染上月白的光彩。苍冰色的眼睛注视着红色猫咪，如同看待一件失而复得的珍宝，患得患失。“另一个世界的关于你我之间的故事……”<br/>
……<br/>
“我曾经有个朋友，它是我的半身。”<br/>
“我曾经有个朋友，它是我生命的意义。”<br/>
“我们本以为拥有着共同的梦想与正义，在真正的选择面前，才知道那不过是自欺欺人的谎言。”<br/>
“从此我们闭口不谈，各怀心事。”<br/>
“我曾送给它一束玫瑰，火红得如同它的皮毛。”<br/>
“我曾收到过一束玫瑰，无刺的模样令我心惊。”<br/>
“我想无人不知它的含义。”<br/>
“我想并非我所想的含义。”<br/>
“它会因为玫瑰的热情原谅我的过失接受我的心意吗？”<br/>
“它正需要无刺的温顺暗示我的多余并等待我的决意！”<br/>
“听说它接受了那束花，我欣喜若狂。”<br/>
“当面我递交了辞职信，我诚惶诚恐。”<br/>
“为什么它要离开我呢？”<br/>
“大概是王座太过狭隘。”<br/>
“独占的宇宙过于孤单。”<br/>
“小小的梦想无法实现。”<br/>
“如果它想离开的话，我愿放它自由……”<br/>
“如果它想让我离开得话，我愿遂它心意……”<br/>
“我明明想更靠近你，为什么却渐行渐远？”<br/>
“忠诚与正义的相悖中耗尽了爱，而忠诚心愿的本身却恰恰产生于爱。无法完成安妮罗杰夫人嘱托又备受煎熬的我只能选择离开。”<br/>
“原来即使是互为半身，也会产生分歧。终究不过是两个不同的个体。”<br/>
“不，不是这样的，莱因哈特喵大人(吉尔菲艾斯喵)！”<br/>
“我怎会愿意离开您呢？”<br/>
“我怎会愿意让你离开呢？”<br/>
“我曾险些让它丧命，由于我的错误；我无法成全姐姐，只能将它远派；出于各种考量，刻意疏远于它。我知道，我已经失去了恳求它原谅的机会……”莱因哈特喵看着吉尔菲艾斯自言自语，“我这样令它失望，也不想让你知道这样丑陋的我。”<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯……”<br/>
“我在，陛下。”<br/>
“上次你问我的问题，我已经想好了答案。”<br/>
“我不该将你视为普通的部下，我无法再承受一个没有你的未来。”莱因哈特说道。<br/>
“那我又是您的什么呢？”红色猫咪充满忧伤。<br/>
“朋友，无可取代的朋友，不，比那还要重要……”莱因哈特一时找不到可以形容的言语。<br/>
“可霸主不需要朋友……”<br/>
“可莱因哈特需要，你的莱因哈特需要……没有你的陪伴，就算坐拥宇宙也毫无意义。”莱因哈特用无比轻柔的声音说着，似乎生怕下一秒吉尔菲艾斯喵便会消失不见。<br/>
“留在我身边，吉尔菲艾斯(喵)。作为部下我需要你的忠诚；作为朋友我需要你的安慰和谏言；作为共谋者我需要和你一起仰望星空……我需要你的一切。”不同时空，但相同的灵魂请求着。<br/>
“您未免也太贪心了吧？”红色猫咪的眼睛湿润了。<br/>
“即使贪心又如何？你已经陪伴了我十一年，我已经习惯了有你在我身边，你不能就这样抛下我，无论哪个世界的莱因哈特都会这样回答的。”<br/>
……<br/>
“别重复我的错误，无论哪个我走歪了，请狠狠的骂醒我，指责我……”趴在红发青年身上的陛下闷声说。<br/>
“我明白您的心意了 ，莱因哈特大人。”红色青年和红发猫咪怀着相同的心思，自己永远无法拒绝名为莱因哈特的人(喵)的请求和心愿，也无法不原谅他(它)的忏悔和歉意。可有一点莱因哈特想错了，因为真正担心被抛下的明明是自己啊。<br/>
“我会继续待在您的身边的，所有的荣光和罪孽，我会和您一起共享。”看到那抹熟悉而耀眼的金色，红色青年和红发猫咪安心入眠。<br/>
漫长的夜结束了。<br/>
而相缠在一起命运丝线已经解开。<br/>
————————<br/>
第二天的清晨阳光洒入费沙的狮子泉宫。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯喵，你终于回来了。原谅我吧，我错了。”金色猫咪死死抱着红色猫咪，“别离开了，朕已经把你该死的辞职报告扔进了碎纸机。”<br/>
“陛下，您在干什么？！”红色猫咪看着上下其手的金色猫咪惊异道。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯喵，你明明接受了我的玫瑰的喵～”<br/>
“等等，您送我花是是……这个意思吗？！”<br/>
“罗严塔尔喵告诉我的，求爱要用红玫瑰。朕还亲自去蔷薇园挑选的新品种无刺火红玫瑰……唉，你的表情怎么像喉咙里卡了条鱼。”<br/>
“没什么，那陛下我退花现在还来得及吗？”<br/>
“没问题，吉尔菲艾斯喵。我就把这当做心意相同的回礼了。”<br/>
“您何时变得这般不讲理了？”<br/>
“朕一向如此，吉尔菲艾斯喵难道不喜欢我吗？”金色猫咪露出灿烂的笑容，在吉尔菲艾斯喵眼中如同逆光而立的天使，拍打着洁白的翅膀。<br/>
“……喜欢……”被蛊惑的红色猫咪破廉耻地挤出蚊声。<br/>
“罗严塔尔喵告诉朕，多睡睡就关系好了，喵呜咕噜噜～咕噜噜(≧ω≦)/”<br/>
被压在身下的红色猫咪无可奈何，只得心中暗暗给那只黑色猫咪记了一笔。<br/>
————————<br/>
“这是什么？吉尔菲艾斯！”病床上的帝国宰相挑着好看的眉毛，即使生起气来也别有一番美感。他戳弄着吉尔菲艾斯领口的疑似猫咪爪痕和点点殷红。<br/>
“可能是被一只猫抓的……”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯想到昨夜为了安抚酒醉后心情失落的陛下而被抓挠和调戏……如今他却要面对自家猫咪的怒火。<br/>
“这不公平，吉尔菲艾斯？”<br/>
“？”<br/>
“除非我留下同样的痕迹就不计较了。”<br/>
“……啊？啥？？？”<br/>
“阁下，有关地球教……”彻夜未眠的军务尚书前来报告情况，一进门儿便看到不堪入目的画面。<br/>
“失礼了。”在金发宰相万般嫌弃的眼神下扔下报告，揉着被闪坏的义眼帮忙关上了门。<br/>
“呵……”<br/>
于是银河的童话在头发半白参谋的叹息中又翻过去一页呢。<br/>
end.</p><p>————————<br/>
不为人所知的记忆<br/>
“爱添麻烦的妹妹，请你解释一下，为何拒绝引导凯撒莱因哈特进入瓦尔哈拉？”薇儿丹蒂向诗寇蒂兴师问罪。<br/>
“病死在床上的人，为何有资格进入瓦尔哈拉？”<br/>
“可你知道……”<br/>
“常胜的黄金狮子也罢，皇帝为人好战也罢，世人有世人的评价，我有我的规矩，仅此而已。”<br/>
“你似乎对他太过苛刻了吧？之前蜡烛的恶作剧还没玩够吗？”<br/>
“对命运的蔑视，对无辜者的抛弃，对权力的执迷，这还不够惩戒吗？”<br/>
“他已经忏悔了他的罪过。”<br/>
“倘若忏悔有用，又要惩戒如何？神后芙丽嘉赐予他美貌，拥有无数平庸者穷尽终生也未曾有过的才华和终生值得信赖的半身。得其一已不易 ，他明明有能力选择一条更好的路，却非要戴上血染的王冠。那么多的死魂灵可不允许他那么幸福。”<br/>
“奥丁大神向我问询，我特意找到了凯撒莱因哈特的魂魄，他那时正徘徊于冰原之外似是寻找什么。”深知自己妹妹的任性和固执的薇儿丹蒂转换了话题。<br/>
“哦，那时你和他说了什么？”<br/>
“据实回答。上次诺恩纳格斯塔事件，乌尔德姐姐替你弥补，这次我替你弥补，下不为例。”<br/>
“姐姐真是自讨没趣，就算是奥丁又奈我何？那么你应许了那个凡人什么？”诗寇蒂好奇的问道。<br/>
“一个愿望。”<br/>
☆    ☆     ☆<br/>
“诗寇蒂拒绝你进入瓦尔哈拉。但鉴于你的功绩我可以实现你一个愿望，但已经发生过的事情我无力改变。”<br/>
“那么救救吉尔菲艾斯，也救救还未来得及铸成大错的自己，在其他的世界里。”<br/>
“我不能改变人的命运，只能稍作调整，未来的走向仍得靠他们自己，无论是你所期待的还是不期待的。即使这样你可以接受吗？”<br/>
“即使这样便意味着，你将永远徘徊于此。”<br/>
“我愿意。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(没有无缘无故的奇迹，想要等量奇迹的发生也得有与之相配的代价。)<br/>os:童话写完了，仍没治好我的吉尔菲艾斯PTSD。以后可能会试下其他风格的，总之再次感谢阅读。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>